


Starlight Beginnings

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Raditz realizes that perhaps his life needs a change and may have found it with Tights.





	1. Bonfire

Raditz sighed heavily as he sipped his beer, trying to sound interested in the conversation around him as he sat in front of a large open flame. The sound of the crackling wood could barely be heard over the rush of loud, drunk voices and laughter. This small little party was put together by his friend Turles, a fellow professional football player, who wanted to have a good hurrah before the season officially kick started. A lot of the team members were here, along with a few fangirls Turles had found that were very eager to find some alone time with one of them. Raditz couldn’t stand any of it. He was thirty-two years old and getting tired of the locker room, frat boy ways of his teammates. The only person he really liked was the quarterback, Vegeta, who was also here at the party only for moral support; however, he was super uninterested in any of the other people, especially with his wife of ten years, Bulma sitting on his lap. She was whispering sweet nothings in his ear and laying kisses on him whenever she could. It was somewhat funny for the teammates to watch as Vegeta came across as very cold and distant to most people, but his wife held a power over him that had the man grinning when she was around as he was now, enjoying the attention she showered on him.

As Raditz secretly watched them, he thought about his own life and he really wished for something that they had. Vegeta and Bulma had such a strong bond of love and trust, but they weren’t heavily dependent on one another. If anything, they didn’t really need one another. They just loved to be around each other, and now Bulma was expecting their first child. Raditz remembered the day that Vegeta had announced it to the team. It was the first time he had ever really told them anything about his personal life, but the man had been grinning ear-to-ear as their teammates slapped him on the back with congratulations.

Raditz glanced away from them, feeling heartsick, and even though he was outside, he felt suffocated with all these people around him. He was lonely. Sure, he had dated before and slept with plenty of women, but he never connected with someone on a deeper level. He snorted to himself softly, remembering his father’s words when he was young that one day he would want to settle down, and partying and games would lose their interest. He had been very right, though he would never admit that to his old man.

He needed to get away and excused himself as he stood up, drinking the last drop of beer from his bottle before tossing it into a bin. He walked away from the bonfire and toward the wooded area that surrounded Turles home, where there was a small river bank. He only had the light of the stars to guide him as he weaved through the trees until he reached the small river and he stopped to take a deep breath of fresh air. This is what he needed: a cool breeze against his cheek and the sounds of bubbling water and chirping crickets to sooth his soul. 

Raditz released a calming breath before he walked to the river to sit, but he suddenly froze in his tracks. There by the bank, was a woman with short blonde hair that touched her shoulders, wearing a red sweater and black jeans and was currently sitting back on her hands as she looked up at the night sky. She had an aura of calm and peace about her that was drawing Raditz in and he soon found himself sitting beside her. She hadn’t even noticed his presence as she was stargazing and he used that to his advantage to study her closely. She was very pretty, though she wore no makeup with large dark eyes, small full lips in a round face and her figure was more on the boyish side with small breasts but had wide hips. He couldn’t look away, she was almost like an angel.

“Did you know that there was supposed to be a meteor shower today too? It’s supposed to be a great night to see it,” she suddenly spoke, her voice was soft and soothing.

Raditz blushed, she must have known that he had been staring at her and quickly looked up at the sky, “No, I didn’t know. I just came out here for air.”

She nodded in understanding, “I came here with my sister but, not to be mean, I don’t really fit in with those people. My sister is only here for her husband, though she much more social than me. But I’m glad I came. I really wanted to see this meteor shower.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, this kind of crowd is starting to lose interest for me too, to be honest. And now I get to look forward to this special event.”

She smiled slightly, “I sometimes wish I could be an astronaut but, if I went up there, I think I would lose my imagination of what space is like.”

“That would be a tragedy,” Raditz agreed, a weight was slowly lifting from his heart as he continued to talk to this enigmatic woman. He had never had this type of conversation before and it was comforting. “Sometimes leaving things to the imagination is best.”

“That’s what I always think!” She genuinely smiled big as she turned to look at him and he made eye contact with her. A sudden bolt of lightning hit him. And Raditz just knew, then and there, that he was going to marry this woman.

“I’m Raditz by the way,” he said as he finally found his voice to speak.

“I’m Tights, nice to meet you,” she quickly reached out her hand and he took it to shake, but then he couldn’t find the nerve to let her go. However, she didn’t seem to mind as she smiled at him softly as they stared at each other.

A streak of light caught their eyes and they both looked up to see the first streams of fiery glows of space rocks burning through the atmosphere. They sat there together in awe as shooting star after shooting star raced past them in a symphony of illuminations. As they watched on, he saw her shiver beside him and he moved closer to her as he took off his jacket to put over her shoulder, daring to put his arm around her. She looked up at him with a little surprise but smiled at him appreciatively before she looked back up to enjoy their private concert. Raditz could smell her light scent of vanilla and he smiled as he also turned to the night sky, silently making a wish that this woman in his arms would be the piece that his heart was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry this is mostly Tights and Raditz story, probably my second favorite pairing, but please let me know what you think! 😘


	2. You, Again

Raditz grinned at the risqué photo on the wall; Bulma, in black and white, was using her arm to cover her large breasts, that could barely be contained as her other hand held her extended belly where her child grew. It was tasteful yet sexy as she looked at the camera with a come-hither smile as she sat on her knees on a bed with sheer curtains hanging around her naked form. The whole room was basically a gallery of similar photos and Raditz could practically hear Vegeta’s teeth nashing beside him. "You're a lucky man, Vegeta. Bulma is gorgeous," Raditz grinned teasingly. 

"That woman…" Vegeta snarled beside him. 

"I'm guessing this wasn't your idea?" Raditz smirked beside him and Vegeta glared murder at him. 

"Vegeta! You lucky bastard! Your lady got's a sweet ass!" One of his team members hollered at him and Vegeta quickly turned on his heel, punching the man who spoke as he made his way out of the room. "Bulma!" Vegeta roared in the distance. 

Raditz chuckled as he gazed at another photos with an artist appreciation. He was at Bulma's baby shower that she was throwing. It was a huge event, and the whole house was decorated with purple balloons, ribbons and banners as glittered seemed to have exploded everywhere to celebrate the new member of their family. Bulma knew that Vegeta hated big parties like this, yet she done it anyways and had practically invited everyone she knew, including Vegeta’s teammates. It almost seemed as if she had deliberately orchestrated it to piss Vegeta off. 

Raditz chuckled to himself, "What did you do this time, Vegeta?" 

"Apparently, they had an argument about these photos, so she's exacting her revenge," Raditz froze at the delicate feminine voice beside him, one he recognized so well as he heard it often in his dreams. 

He turned his head slightly to see the woman he had sat beside at the edge of the river underneath falling stars months before. Her hair was curled with a small jeweled beret and wore a red sweater dress, reminding him of the time they shared together. This time she had a tint of makeup, just a bit of mascara and pink gloss on her full lips. She was just as beautiful as he remembered if not better as he stared at her to take in her features to familiarize them. Raditz blinked to snap himself out of his thoughts, realizing that he had not replied and cleared his throat as he moved to turn his body toward her as he leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms as he gave her his most charming smile, "I was wondering why she was torturing him."

She glanced at him, seemingly unimpressed, "Bulma has always been head strong."

"Yeah? Sounds like you know her well," Raditz said as he gave her a lazy once over to show his explicit interest in her. 

She blinked at him, "I should hope so, I'm her sister."

Raditz eyes went large with surprise, "No shit."

She smiled slightly as she looked back at Bulma's photo fondly, "Some people say we look alike, but judging by many people's reactions, I don't think we do."

"Well, you both got stunning good looks that's for sure," Raditz grinned at her seductively. 

Her face was expressionless as she turned back to respond, "Yes, because beauty is the only feature a woman needs in society to be considered worthy of notice."

Raditz smile slowly left lips as he was cringing on the inside and he chuckled uncomfortably, "Uh, well, it doesn't hurt."

"Right," she said with finality and slowly moved away to look at the next photo.

Raditz has a moment of panic and quickly followed after, he cleared his throat, "I'm Raditz by the way, I work with Vegeta."

Her dark eyes flickered at him for a moment as she continued to walk to look at the pictures, "I'm Tights."

Raditz grinned, "That's a pretty name."

"Yes, I'm sure that also says a lot about me," she shot back. 

That panic was coming back. Raditz had only stuck to one type of woman all his life, the kind that enjoyed attention and would drop their panties in a heartbeat with seductive compliments. But Tights was not that kind of woman. He knew it the moment he met her, and that's what drew him to her, though now, all his practice of talking to women was not helping him one bit with her. 

Raditz quickly tried to recover, "You know, we met before."

She stopped to look at him with a tilt of her head, "I wondered why you looked familiar."

"I guess I didn't leave a lasting impression, but I would like to fix that… maybe over dinner?" 

He saw slight interest in her eyes as she faced him fully, and that's when he saw the challenge in her hint of a smile, "Convince me."

Raditz gave his best wicked smile as he gave her body another once over with undisguised lust, "How about a demonstration instead?" 

She gave him a bored look and turned away, "Nevermind."

Fuck! Raditz scrambled to put himself in her path, "Wait!" 

She stopped and looked at him as she sighed, "What is it?" 

"Listen, I'm sorry. I just… really want to get to know you," he began as he rubbed the back of his neck. "The first time I met you, you honestly took my breath away. You look so serene and sure of yourself, not to mention smart. And I really liked being in your company. I never had any one sit with me and tell me something interesting like facts about meteors or talk about their imaginations. I really enjoyed our conversation that night and I want to do that again… with you."

Not since he was a kid, did Raditz blushed to his ears at hearing his own words tumble out in a mess. He couldn't make himself look at her, but then he heard the cutest laugh and he looked up to see Tights covering her mouth as she giggled. It took her a moment to settle down and she smiled up at him, "You just convinced me, I would like to have dinner with you, Raditz."

He felt a weight lift off his chest as he smiled wide at her, "So, what kind of food do you like?" 

Tights hummed in thought as she walked past him to continue looking at the photos and he quickly went to her side to walk with her. "How do you feel about Indian food?" 

"You like it spicy, huh?" He laughed and then he realized what he had said. He turned to her in horror, "I meant the food, not…" 

She laughed amusedly, "I know." Raditz calmed and as they talked to one another about the simplest topics, he had never felt more alive in that moment while with Tights. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter. I might slowly add more, but I hope they can be read alone. Let me know what you think! 😘❤️❤️❤️


	3. Sugar and Spice

“BULMA!” 

She grinned knowingly, when she heard her husband's voice echo throughout the house. _ Good. He saw them. _ She thought as she took a sip of her false cocktail of white grape juice and ginger ale and rubbed her belly where her child grew.

About a month ago, she had decided to do a photo shoot to commemorate her pregnancy as well as nurse her feelings of inadequacy from her growing weight. She wanted to feel beautiful and confident again, to feel somewhat normal. However, she had kept it as a surprise from Vegeta, and had hoped that he would have enjoyed them.

_ Pointless.  _

That was his exact word when she had showed him the pictures, and it lead to her being in tears and screaming at him from the top of her lungs. Usually, Vegeta would have argued back, but he held himself at bay and had ended up walking away, never apologizing. That's when she decided that if  _ he _ couldn't appreciate what she had done, she would find others that would. So when she planned her baby shower, not only had she made it into the biggest spectacle ever, she decided that she would create an art gallery of her photos. Vegeta had no idea all what she had planned, he had been training hard with his team when she made all the arrangements and it was only now that he was seeing the fruits of her labor. 

"Oh dear, Vegeta sounds upset," her mother said beside her on the couch. 

Bulma smiled as she adjusted herself on the couch, when she woke up this morning she had a dull ache on her lower back that had slowly grown more intense. She chalked it up to being stressed and moving around too much as she was ordering decorators and caterers around. "I wonder why?" Bulma chuckled to herself. 

"Bulma, what did you do?" Her mother pouted slightly. 

"Nothing, he's probably just hungry, mama, you know how he gets," Bulma laughed. 

"Oh! You must be right! Let me go see if I can get chips and salsa for him!" Her mother jumped up at once. 

Bulma smiled and slowly shifted herself off the couch, "Bulma, do you need help?" Her friend, Yamcha asked as he came over to help her stand. 

"Thank you, Yamcha," she said as she got on her feet. 

"By the way, you look amazing in those pictures!" He smiled goodnaturedly. 

"Aww, thank you! You're so sweet," Bulma said as she hugged him. She pulled away and whispered to him, "I hope you don't mind, but I have to pee."

Yamcha laughed and whispered back conspiratory, "I'll cover for ya."

They both chuckled as Bulma waddled away, and just as she walked toward the hall, she heard heavy footsteps and looked over shoulder to see that her enraged husband had entered the room from the other end, surprising the guests. And as soon as he caught sight of her, she smirked at him before walking away. "Bulma!" He snapped angrily but she ignored him as she kept walking. She stepped into the bathroom, but before she could shut the door, Vegeta busted in and slammed the door hard, locking it behind him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled low, and Bulma knew immediately that he was really pissed, as he tended to become quieter the more angry he was. 

But she was never intimidated, "What are you talking about?" 

"You know damn well what the hell I'm talking about!" He snarled. 

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You're going to have to be more specific, Vegeta."

"Those vulgar photos you put up in the damn living room!" He glared with his fists clenched beside him. 

"What about them?" She said as she inspected her nails. 

"Why are they there?!" 

She gave him a chilly look, "They are there to be appreciated. It's called art Vegeta, something you wouldn't understand with your barbarian brain."

"They're lewd and obscene!" He yelled. 

"That's your opinion, but everyone else seems to like them," she shrugged carelessly. "I really don't see the problem, the only person here that doesn't like them is  _ you _ ."

Vegeta was silent for a moment, "This is because I said they were pointless, isn't it?" 

"Whatever you gave you that impression?" Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Woman, you've been given me nothing but grief since I made that comment," he glared back. "You've been given me the silent treatment, and while I had thought that would have been a blessing in disguise, it's been driving me insane!" 

"Well maybe you should watch what comes out of your jerk mouth!" She threw back. "I did those photos to make me feel better! And you scoffed at them!" 

"Of course I did!" He hollered. 

Tears welled up in Bulma’s eyes, "You're such an asshole! Get the fuck out!" 

"Woman! I'm not leaving here until you listen to what I have to say," Vegeta took a step closer to her but she stepped back.

"Get away from me!" She sobbed as her tears started to spill down her face. Vegeta moved fast and quickly pulled her into his arms, but she still resisted and started smacking his chest with her small fists. "Let me go! I hate you!" 

Vegeta didn't budge as he held her to him, "Listen to me, woman, I should have been more… sensitive, but you didn't let me explain." Bulma stopped fighting and clung to him as she cried as he continued, "I said they were pointless because I don't need proof that you are still beautiful. No matter how you look, you will always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I always want you, and seeing you with our child inside you has only made me see how lucky I am to have you."

Bulma slowly lifted her head to peek up at him, "Vegeta, do you mean that?" 

He scoffed, "Woman, why would I tell you all this if I didn't?" 

Bulma smiled slightly, she knew her husband was not one to express himself with words, "But… you said you didn't like the pictures."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Figures you twist my words. I said their pointless, I didn't say I didn't like them." Vegeta suddenly looked away and she could see the tips of his ears turn pink as he coughed, "I took one of the smaller sizes to put in my wallet."

She grinned happily, "You did?" 

"Of course I did, they were for me, were they not?" He smirked at her for a second before frowning. "But now I have to murder my whole team for ogling my wife."

She giggled as she reached up to kiss him, "I'm sorry, hubby."

Vegeta returned her kiss, "I'm sorry too, woman."

They grinned at each other as they brought their lips together, savoring the taste of one another as they gently kneaded each other's lips. Bulma then suddenly pulled away and gasped her face turning pale, Vegeta was immediately on alert, "Bulma, what's wrong?" 

"My water just broke," she said as she gripped him hard and he looked down to see fluid puddled at their feet. "My back was hurting all day today, but I thought it was stress."

"Bulma, you should have told me!" He said slightly panicked as bent down to gently lift her in his arms, his strength never ceasing to amaze her. 

"Vegeta, don't leave me," Bulma pleaded as she held onto him tight. 

"I never will," he said as he kissed her forehead and carried her out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'll mostly focus on Tights and Raditz in this but I will add some chapters with our favorite pair! 😘
> 
> Thank you [On_kamis_green_earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth) for checking this! 😘


	4. Nice

“Isn’t he gorgeous, Vegeta? He looks just like you,” Bulma said in awe as she stared down at their new born son, who had just arrived after hours of labor. 

Vegeta couldn’t help but stare at his wife in wonder as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed. She was sweaty from the exertion of pushing their son into the world, her face flushed and her hair matted to her face. 

She was beautiful. 

He reluctantly tore his gaze away from her to look at their son, who finally calmed from wailing after several minutes and was now sound asleep, nestled safely in his mother's arms. His boy was perfect, with a lavender hair and blue eyes he had inherited from his mother, but his facial features were his own, and it was a little overwhelming in an astounding way for Vegeta to see himself in his son. He had helped create this precious life, with the woman he loved most in the world and it took his breath away.

“He looks red and angry,” Vegeta muttered as he put a hand on his son’s small head.

“Then he’s definitely your son,” Bulma smiled teasingly at him, though she kept her gaze on her son.

“Hn,” Vegeta snorted in amusement.

“My little Trunks,” Bulma cooed at the boy.

“Woman, I thought we agreed,” Vegeta glared at her goodnaturedly.

She huffed, “His name is Vegeta Trunks, but so help me, I’m not going to give myself grief when I have to call either one of you.”

He chuckled and kissed her brow, “You did well, woman.”

“You bet your ass, I did,” she looked up at him with a proud grin.

“Should you really talk that way around our son?” He raised a brow at her.

“He’s going to learn them anyways,” she shrugged as she returned her attention to Trunks. “Oh sweetie, you papa thinks he such a saint, but he’s worse than me.”

“Do not spew lies to our son,” Vegeta scolded and immediately quieted when his son squirmed at his voice.

“Vegeta, you're going to wake him," Bulma pouted prettily. 

"And you need some rest too, woman," Vegeta said quietly as he studied his wife once more, who had a glow around her. 

"I want to remember this moment. He's finally in my arms, Vegeta," Bulma said thickly as her eyes watered. “And he’s just so perfect,” Bulma suddenly sobbed, tears spilling down her face. 

Vegeta moved a little closer to brush a strand of hair behind her ear before kissing her cheek, “He _ is _perfect, like his mother.”

“Oh, my perfect, beautiful boy,” Bulma whispered as she placed a deep, affectionate kiss on Trunks' small brow. Vegeta took in the moment, cherishing it and wishing he had a camera to capture it. Bulma pulled away, wiping her tears with the back of her hand and looked at Vegeta, “Do you want to hold him?”

Vegeta a pang of panic hit his chest at her suggestion, “I don’t want to… drop him.”

She giggled softly, “Vegeta, you’ll have to do it eventually. You won’t hurt him.”

Vegeta swallowed hard as Bulma held the small bundle to him, and with shaky hands he took hold of Trunks in his large palms. He couldn’t believe how tiny his son was in his hands as he supported his little head, and looked down to see that his brows were furrowed in his sleep. “What’s the matter, boy?” Vegeta mumbled low, as though to keep from frightening him. 

Bulma laughed softly, "There is no doubt he's yours, I recognize that frown anywhere."

“Tch,” Vegeta clicked his teeth as he took in every feature of his son’s face to retain them to memory. And then, his son's eyes opened. Deep blue eyes he knew by heart pinned him with awe, and Vegeta felt his chest bloom with unconditional love at the sight. He felt his own eyes began to well up, “Damn.”

“Language, Vegeta,” Bulma laughed as she put a hand on his arm in comfort.

“Shut it, woman,” Vegeta said without heat as he blinked back the tears and she only laughed in return. Vegeta continued to watch his son, who stared back at him with unwavering interest for a few more moments before they slowly drooped. Vegeta realized that the room had gone silent and he looked over to find Bulma was fast asleep, something she well deserved and he looked back at his son with a smile. He took a deep breath before speaking softly, “Vegeta Trunks, my son, you’re my pride and joy. I loved you the moment your mother told me about you. I was surprised, but happy. When I saw you on that ultra sound, you looked like a scrawny bean, I never imagined you’d look as you do now.” Vegeta grinned at Trunks, who was now asleep, “I can tell you will be strong and smart, just like your mother, and I will always protect you, my Trunks.”

Vegeta moved in to softly kiss his brow, taking in his baby scent. “Sleep well, boy, your mother and I will be here.” Vegeta continued to study the sleeping form of his son, marveling at the small little babe in his hands. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment! 😘


	5. Naughty

Raditz quickly combed his hair with his fingers at his temples and checked his breath before squaring his shoulders and pounding on the door with the side of his fist. He waited a few moments and, when there was no answer, he pounded harder. He waited and was about to knock a third time, when the door swung open to a scowling Vegeta with his tiny son resting on his chest. "Do that again, and you'll find yourself buried alive at the bottom of a lake."

"Damn Vegeta, I don't know if fatherhood has made you better or worse," Raditz grinned mischievously as he watched Vegeta rubbed the boy's small back soothingly. "Whoa, he's a tiny thing. Can I hold him?" 

Vegeta glared fiercely, "No." He stepped back into the house, "She's with Bulma in the living room."

Raditz felt his heart skip from nerves as he closed the door behind him and followed Vegeta inside. They walked past the foyer that also served as small sitting area, the dining area and then finally the living room where the two Briefs women were together. Bulma was talking animatedly as Tights was smiling amusedly at her sister. "Honestly sis, he worse than me! He wakes up almost every hour of the night to check on him. I'm surprised Vegeta hasn't moved the crib into our room yet, and then Trunks will be sleeping with us until he's eighteen," Bulma laughed. 

Tights chuckled, "Oh Bulma, leave him be. I'm sure he's just happy to have Trunks and any excuse to be a strong male."

"Tch, I just want to make sure he survives, he's so small. Did you not eat anything, woman?" Vegeta said as he stepped into the room. 

Bulma scoffed as she gestured to herself, "If you haven't noticed, I'm still carrying all that baby weight. It's going to take months before I can be sexy again."

"Having meat on your bones would do you good, woman," Vegeta said as he came to sit next to her. 

Bulma narrowed her eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"He just saying he likes your sweet ass, hot mama," Raditz grinned roguishly at Bulma, and he could feel Tights' curious eyes on him, but he was afraid to look at her and make an ass of himself. 

Bulma looked at him and then gave him a conspiratorial wink as she moved in to rest her chin on Vegeta’s shoulder, "Oh?" 

"Tch," Vegeta cursed as his ears pinkened and glared at Raditz, "Watch how you talk to my wife!" 

"Oh, leave him alone," Bulma said as she kissed her husband's cheek. 

"Yeah, leave me alone. I'm only trying to translate so your wife will understand. She and I are kindred spirits," Raditz smirked feraly. 

"Hn, if you mean that both of you are vulgar, then I would agree," Vegeta said as Trunks suddenly started to fuss, mewling softly. "He's hungry, woman."

"Give him here, baby whisperer," Bulma said as Vegeta carefully handed Trunks to her and she started pulling up her shirt. 

"Woman!" Vegeta growled. 

"What? Raditz doesn't care," Bulma said as she pulled down her bra for Trunks to latch on her nipple greedily. 

"Oh, I don't mind at all," Raditz winked playfully. 

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Vegeta snarled as he grabbed a blanket to cover Bulma's chest. 

Raditz heart thumped when he turned to Tights, who had been watching the exchange amusedly. He had been trying to tease Vegeta and avoid looking at her to help calm himself but, when he found himself looking into her twinkling dark eyes, he suddenly felt hot under his leather jacket. He approached her and gave her an unsure smile as he held his hand out to her, "Would milady like to accompany me on an outing?" 

Tights snorted softly as she took his hand, "I would be delighted m'lord."

Raditz turned to Bulma and bowed, "Madame, I shall return your sister to you at a reasonable hour."

"Just get the fuck out," Vegeta barked and Bulma laughed. 

"Be careful Raditz, we Briefs women know how to get what we want. Vegeta here is proof. He may look feral, but he's as tamed as a puppy," Bulma grinned at her husband. 

"Tch. When we have the go ahead, I'll show you who's tame," Vegeta growled with a glint in his eye. 

"Oh, I can't wait. My poor Vegeta is all pent up," she giggled, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

"Woman!" He bellowed with a red face. 

Tights laughed and turned to Raditz, "We better go before she finds more ammunition to tease him with." 

"Have fun you two!" Bulma called out to them as they left. 

Raditz lead her to his motorcycle and it wasn't until they were in front of it that he realized that he was still holding her hand. He gently released it with a slight blush before grabbing his spare helmet to give to her but, when he turned, he found her studying his bike curiously. "This is a classic, built by papa forty years ago," she said as she ran her hand across the metal. "It's in good shape."

"I make sure she's get a check up often," Raditz said proudly as he patted the seat. 

Tights took the helmet from him, "Well, shall we go? I want to hear her purr."

_ I want to hear you purr.  _ Raditz thought as he straddled the seat, trying to keep his thoughts hidden with a twitch of his lips. He felt his bike creak as she got on and he nearly groaned when she wrapped her arms around his waist and her pert breasts were pressed into his back. "Hang on tight," Raditz said as he started the bike peeled out of the driveway.

Raditz went out to the back roads beside the lake, thankful it was a beautiful day as the water sparkled like glittery glass under the sunlight and hoped that Tights was also enjoying the view. ‘She must know how to ride herself,’ he thought as she leaned in with him every time he curved around the road while also holding him tight. Her body was warm against his back and he could feel how small she was compared to him, raising protective instincts in him. If someone had asked what his type of woman was, many would say that it was beautiful, voluptuous, dumb and dependent. They made him feel needed and they usually came to him, and he always with that type of woman because it was all he knew.

Tights was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but the small amount of time he had been in her presence, he knew her to be intelligent and independent. Not the kind of woman he ever encountered and he felt a little lost in how to interact with her. Bulma was also intelligent, and independent, but she was not afraid to speak her mind or tell it how it was. Raditz knew he was out of her league, as she seemed almost like royalty. Not to mention she was more like a little sister and easy to talk to. But, he didn’t feel that way about Tights. Yeah, he knew he usually wouldn't stand a chance with her, but she was someone that didn't have airs about her. She was… natural and she always seemed to have him tongue tied. He had to be careful how he spoke, and not flirt the way he usually did with the women he was used to. He just had to hope that he wouldn’t fuck up his opportunity to impress her as he pulled into a parking lot of a quaint bistro that sat on the bank of the lake. 

Tights swung off the bike and walked up stare up the building, taking off the helmet, "This is cute." 

Raditz tried to hide his grin as he took in her figure from behind, and he realized he did have a type… women with nice, large hips, just like the beauty before him. "Sure is," he said as he checked out her rounded bottom. He quickly shook himself from his naughty thoughts as he got off his bike, "It's a wine bar actually." 

She glanced over her shoulder at him, "How did you know I like wine?" 

"I might have bribed your sister for intel," he grinned as he offered his arm to her. 

She laughed as she took his arm, "What else did she tell you?" 

"Why don't I tell you inside?"

She smiled at him, "I can't wait." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! 😘
> 
> And thank you rogue_1102 for taking the time to beta! 😘❤️❤️❤️❤️


	6. Heat

Raditz tossed back the bit of wine that was in his glass and he looked at with it wide eyes, “Man, that was good! What’s this one called?”

Tights held her own wine glass against her lips but it couldn’t completely hide the amused smile on her face as the bartender behind the counter, who had his nose in the air, sniffed in undisguised disgust, “That would be ‘Amore’, a white wine made from the finest grapes grown below the snowy mountain tops of Montagna.”

“Could I get another glass of this?” Raditz said as he set his glass down on the counter.

“Sir, we will be moving on to the next one,” the bartender said as he grabbed a chilled bottle from the refrigerator behind him.

“Well, maybe I’ll buy a bottle later.” He turned to Tights as he grabbed an olive and popped it in his mouth. “Did you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s sweet, dry and has a slight pear flavor in it,” she said as she swirled a bit before taking a sip.

“Whoa, you got all that? That’s pretty fucking cool,” Raditz grinned. The bartender cleared his throat disapproving with the wine bottle in hand and Raditz moved his glass closer, “Oh thanks, bud.”

“Wine tasting is a hobby of mine,” she said as she poured the rest of her wine in the vase-like bucket in front of her and placed her now empty glass to let the bartender pour her wine.

“You’ll have to teach me more.” Raditz took a sip and made a face while smacking his lips, “Ugh, what’s this one?’

“That is a red wine…”

“Yeah, you can stop there, I don’t need to know the name if I don’t like it,” Raditz said as chugged the rest of it and shivered in disgust when he finished. “It was like eating a stick of butter.”

Tights chuckled, “I think we found that you prefer white wines.”

“Yeah, if they’re sweet, I like it,” he said as the bartender harrumphed and went to grab the next wine.

She tilted her head at him, “I pegged you as a beer drinker?”

He shrugged, “It’s usually the only thing around, so I just deal.” He looked at her with a grin, “But I’m definitely liking this.”

He was nervous. She could feel it clinging to him like a second skin. They had been sitting at the bar for an hour or so just talking about small, mundane topics, which she did enjoy as she learned more about him little by little. She wasn’t exactly sure why she had said yes to his offer of a date. He seemed like your typical jock: party first, ask questions later. But then, when he realized his efforts to woo her hadn’t worked, it seemed like his true self came out. A mischievous, intelligent and thoughtful man that seemed to be hidden under all that… macho alpha male. He seemed very aware of the world but, at the same time, he was genuinely in awe of experiences like this one. She swirled her wine as she studied him while he tried the different cheeses on the wooden board in front of them. She never really thought too much about physical appearances of a man, she was more attracted to personality, but he was handsome and seemed to be built like, well a god, in her opinion. She shifted in her seat when a sudden bolt of tingles went down to her womb when she thought about what he would look like without his shirt. That was new. Not that Tights had never been intimate with a man before, but she never felt an instant attraction like this and her throat went a little dry when he saw the muscles in his bicep bulge against the fabric of his leather jacket. Maybe she and her sister did have more in common than she thought. 

“Ray-Ray is that you?!”

Raditz suddenly choked on the wine he was drinking and coughed as he turned to the voice. Tights looked over and blinked at a blue haired beauty that seemed to have a permanent pout and a very curvaceous body. The word ‘fake’ scrolled across Tights mind and she shook her head at the mean thought. Raditz cleared his throat, and threw Tights a worried glance before speaking to the woman, “Maron! What are you doing here?”

“I’m with Yammy,” she said as she turned to wave at a man with long black hair and a scar on his cheek, who waved back with a sheepish grin. “He’s a famous baseball player,” she said sassily with a toss of her hair.

“He seems… nice,” Raditz said neutrally. 

Maron glanced at Tights and wrinkled her nose before she suddenly wrapped her arm around his and pressed her… extremely large breasts against his arm. “Ray-Ray, is this your date?”

Raditz stiffened uncomfortably, “Yes, this is Tights. She’s a journalist and likes wine.”

Maron hummed and looked him with her lower lip jutting out, “How come you never took me to places like this?”

“Uh, I didn’t think you were… interested,” Raditz finished lamely.

Maron looked at Tights and gave her a full look over, “She doesn’t seem like your type, Ray-Ray.”

Tights smiled at her gently, “And what’s his type?”

“Well definitely not the smart, librarian type,” Maron replied with a cool expression.

“Ah, so you meet the criteria for his type?” Tights asked as she took a sip of wine and she saw Raditz duck his head, putting his fist against his mouth to stifle his laugh.

“Exactly!” Maron’s eyes lit up as she realized that Tights understood and Raditz made choking noises, grabbing cheese to stuff in his face in an attempt to silence himself.

“You must know a lot about…  _ Ray-Ray  _ here?” Tight said as she gave a raised eyebrow in his direction, seeing him grimace at the nickname.

“Well we dated for two weeks, so I know everything about him,” Maron said as she studied her nails as though they were not worthy of her time.

“Wow, that’s quite a long time to be dating,” Tights saw Raditz smirk at her words.

Maron glanced at her, “I’m surprised you can handle him.”

Tights blinked at her, “Handle him?”

“Well, you’ve seen his dick haven’t you? He’s huge! I had to use a lot of lube,” Maron explained quite loudly.

“Maron!” Raditz hushed her, his cheeks glowing pink at her words.

“What? It’s true!” She frowned.

“Maron, don’t you think Yammy looks lonely?” Tights asked her as she glanced at the woman’s date who also seemed to be beet red, he must have heard her as well as the other people in the room.

Maron looked at her date, “Oh yeah!” She released Raditz and blew him a kiss, “Bye Ray-Ray! Call me when you’re done with the librarian.”

Raditz buried his face into his hands as he refused to look at Tights, “Fuck…”

Tights bit her lip. She was amused, but couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the poor guy and put her hand on his arm. She blinked when she could feel the hard muscle underneath his jacket and shook her head to remember what she was going to say, “Hey, you okay?”

“I’m so sorry, Tights,” he mumbled into his hands.

“What for?” She asked as she rubbed his arm comfortingly.

“I embarrassed you. You probably don’t want to see my face anymore,” he said as he still refused to look at her.

She scooted closer to him and pried his hands off his face, tilting her head to get a good look at him, “But it’s a pretty nice face.”

Raditz turned red as a tomato at her words and cleared his throat, “Thanks…”

She smiled, “Do you want to get out of here? The sun is about to set and I bet it would be a nice view on your bike.”

He nodded, “Yeah, let’s do that.” He whipped out his wallet as he waved the bartender over for the bill.

“Let me get half of the bill,” Tights said as she grabbed her own wallet from her back jean pocket.

“It’s okay, you dealt with my ex… whatever she was, so it’s the least I could do,” he said as he paid the bill before she could even protest. She felt a little strange about it. She always paid for herself and, on the few dates she had been on, her date would never ask to pay for her. Raditz was maybe being a little… macho, but at the same time she kind of enjoyed it.

They both left the bistro and Tights went over to the bike to get the helmet. “Tights, catch!” She looked over and quickly caught the keys that Radtiz tossed at her. “Why don’t you drive this time,” he said with a cheeky grin.

She smiled back, “You better hold on tight.”

She slid on the bike and felt it dip underneath his weight when he sat behind her, “Do you mind if I hold on to you?”

“Not at all,” she said as she started the bike and she felt his strong, muscular arms wrap around her waist. She suddenly felt small and enjoyed the way his hard body felt against hers as she tried to concentrate on starting the bike. She soon had them on the road and looked out in front of her to see the sun slowing dipping below the horizon of the lake. The orange and pink rays of light reflected on the water, creating a flush glow that could inspire the romantic soul. She wanted to stop and admire it and pulled over to the side, parking the bike before taking off her helmet to sit and stare in wonder.

“You know the best time to see a sunset is after a rainstorm, all the dust and pollutants get washed away and you can see even brighter colors,” Raditz’s deep, smooth as chocolate voice was in her ear and she felt her belly warm at the sound.

She swallowed thickly, “I would like to see it. There is something… lonely about sunsets.”

“Well, it is the sun saying goodbye to us, but it’s not so lonely when you can see all the stars and realize there are more suns out there,” Raditz said quietly.

Tights was impressed with his words as the sun completely disappeared, but a few bright stars were already visible and twinkling at them with cheery hello. She smiled as she enjoyed the sight for a few more moments and then placed her helmet back on to peel back on to the road. When she reached the driveway of her sister’s home, she felt a twinge of disappointment that it was over. She waited for Raditz to get off the bike before she followed suit and quietly gave him his helmet. They glanced at each other and she gave him a small smile as she turned to walk toward the front door, hearing him following behind. 

She turned to him when they reached it and he gave her a sheepish smile, “I’m really sorry about what happened today.”

She took his hand with a gentle smile, “It’s okay, maybe you can make it up to me.”

His head shot up to meet her gaze with surprised etched on features, “Would you want to go on another date with me?”

“Yeah, I want to try this again and maybe we can do something that interests you,” she replied genuinely. She did have a good time, even with that little hiccup in their date, and she was discovering that there were many layers to Raditz that made her want to unravel them to see what was underneath.

“Great! When are you free?” He asked excitedly like a child.

She chuckled, “How about next weekend?”

“Yeah! I can’t wait!” He grinned.

She stepped closer to him, “Thank you Raditz, I did have a good time.” She stood up on her tiptoes to reach up and give him a kiss on his cheek. But he suddenly turned his head and her eyes went wide when she felt his warm, firm yet soft lips against hers that sent a jolt through her. She jumped back in surprise to see a mischievous smirk on those naughty lips.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” he chuckled. Tights felt her cheeks warm and he seemed to notice as she turned her face away, but he moved in closer to get a good look on her face, “Hey are you blushing?”

“Don’t look at me,” she said as she tried to move away from him.

He followed after her, “Why? You’re so damn cute.”

She slapped his arm playfully, “Stop it, Raditz.”

“But I want to see if you get redder if I kiss you again,” he said as he puckered his lips and made kissing noises as he moved in closer. 

She laughed, “No, you’re weird.”

She covered her face with her arms, while laughing and he took her wrists gently as he continued to tease her with big loud kissing sounds, “It won’t be weird when I kiss those pretty lips.”

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Raditz still had his lips puckered as he turned to see Vegeta glaring at him, “Vegeta! Buddy!”

“Don’t buddy me, let the woman get in the house and get the fuck out,” Vegeta said as he slipped back into the house and left the door open.

Tight took that moment of distraction to run to the door and she saw Raditz pout, making her laugh, “See you next weekend, Raditz.”

He grinned, “Yeah, see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!😘
> 
> Thank you rogue_1102 for beta'ing and basically helping me write this! We make a good team! 😘❤️❤️❤️


	7. Sparks Fly

Tights didn't know she was holding her breath until she heard him answer the phone. "Hey Tights! Are you that excited to see me that you needed to call?" His deep voice in her ear sent a shudder down her body. 

She realized that she was smiling and cleared her throat, "Hi Raditz, I wanted to call because I need to cancel our date tonight." 

There was a slight pause. "Oh?" His voice held a hint of disappointment. 

"Yeah, Vegeta and Bulma had plans to go out tonight, and my parents, so I volunteered to babysit Trunks. Vegeta doesn't trust anyone outside the family, and I didn't want them to cancel because they haven't had time alone since the baby. I hope you don't mind," Tights found herself rushing to explain. 

"Wait, you're going to be all alone with just a baby to keep you company? I'm coming over! I've been wanting to get a chance to corrupt Vegeta’s kid for a while," Raditz chuckled almost evilly. 

Tights laughed, "Please come over then before Vegeta puts him in a padded room away from your influence." 

"Yes! I'll be there in ten!" He exclaimed excitedly. 

"See you soon," Tights said as she hung up the phone. She glanced at Trunks who was in his carrier, chewing on his fist with his gums and staring at her with interest. "Well Trunks, seems we have company coming." 

He smiled at her and cooed happily, making her smile in return and she took his small foot in hand to hold in comfort. She heard heels coming down the stairs and she looked up to see Bulma in a black dress with her shoulders bare and her makeup flawless. She pouted when she looked at Tights, "I'm fat." 

Tights looked over her sister's body. She still had her baby weight but, if anything, she looked great with the extra weight. "Bulma, you look amazing," Tights complimented her. 

Bulma sighed tiredly as she ran a hand through her blue curls, "Don't ever have kids, Tights. They look cute at first, but then they turn into deviants like their father, and keep up all night wanting affection." 

Tights laughed, "Vegeta? A deviant?" 

Bulma winked, "He has his moments." Bulma tilted her head at her with a grin, "But maybe not as deviant as Raditz." 

Tights rolled her eyes, "We only kissed, Sis." 

"Is that the new term for boning that the cool kids are using?" Bulma’s grin turned mischievously. 

Tights snorted, "Most people don't have sex on the first date." 

"I did with Vegeta," Bulma said with a look of a cat that got the cream. 

Tights laughed, "You guys were pretty much an item before he decided to make it official. I remember catching you making out with him in your dorm room." 

"Hey, we were taking a break from studying," Bulma shrugged and Tights laughed. 

They heard Vegeta’s shoes click on the wooden floor and Bulma turned to him. He looked impeccable in a dark grey suit and maroon shirt with a black silk tie. He was adjusting his cuff when he glanced up and froze at the sight of his wife. "What do you think, Vegeta? I'm not sure about this dress." 

His eyes roamed over Bulma’s body hungrily, "It looks fine." 

Bulma huffed, "Then I'll go change." 

Vegeta quickly grabbed her arm, "Woman, we don't have time for that." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself into him, "But you said it just looked 'fine'." 

Vegeta cursed, "Woman, I want to rip it off you. Are you satisfied now?" 

Bulma hummed happily, "Very." She moved in to kiss him and Vegeta blushed slightly as she giggled into his mouth. 

The hum of a motorcycle engine pulling up to the house and Vegeta pulled away with a frown. "That better not be who I think it is," he said as he moved to the front door. Tights tried not to laugh as she followed after him and laughed when he swung open the door. There was Raditz, preparing to knock on the door. 

Raditz gave a lopsided grin, "Hey, Vegeta!" 

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked as he crossed his arms. 

"I invited him," Tights said to rescue Raditz from her brother-in-law's wrath. 

Vegeta glanced at her with narrowed eyes, "Do not let him touch a hair on my boy's head." 

"Oh Vegeta, leave them alone. Trunks needs to socialize with other people, so he doesn't end up an asshole like you," Bulma said as she walked up to them, and took hold of Vegeta’s arm as he glared at her. "Tights, I left some breast milk in the fridge in case he gets hungry." 

"And what if I get hungry?" Raditz winked at Bulma, as he managed to slink into the house. 

Bulma snorted in mirth and Vegeta glared, "I'm sure there's scraps in the trash for an animal like you to sift through." 

"Oh damn, Vegeta! That was sick!" Raditz grinned, and Tights giggled as a vein throbbed on Vegeta's temple. 

"Come on, Vegeta. We have a date to go on," Bulma said as she dragged Vegeta out the door, who continued to glare at Raditz until the door closed after him. 

Raditz turned to Tights and grinned, holding up a bag of groceries, "Hungry?" 

"You cook?" Tights asked, slightly surprised as he walked up to her. 

"I can do more than that," Raditz wagged his brows and she laughed as she turned to lead him to the kitchen. "So where's the mini-Vegeta?" 

"He's in the living room," Tights said as she went to get him and felt Raditz follow her. They stopped in front of Trunks, who looked at them for a moment and smiled as he gave an excited cry. 

"Can't believe Vegeta had a hand in making this cute thing," Raditz said as he got down on his knees to get a better look at Trunks. "He's so tiny! And I thought my baby bro was small when he was born." 

"You have a brother?" Tights said as she bent over Trunks and brushed his hair back. 

"Yeah, he was cute. Now, he's a bit of a dork," Raditz chuckled and brought up the handle of the carrier to take hold of. "Come on, little man. I'm going to show you how to impress the ladies." 

Trunks smiled and looked excited to have someone new to talk to as he mewled happily. Tights laughed as she followed after them, "He seems to really like you." 

Raditz put him on the kitchen table, "That's cause he knows he's in for a good time." Raditz pulled out a chair, "Now, milady, sit here and be prepared to be wooed." 

Tights shook her in amusement as she sat down while Raditz went to the kitchen island and started taking groceries out. He glanced up at her, "You look like a steak and potatoes kind of girl." 

She rested her chin on her fist and smiled, "I am, actually." 

"Perfect!" He grinned large as he went through the kitchen in search of pans. 

"When did you get a chance to go grocery shopping?" Tights asked as she tickled her nephew’s feet. 

"My brother was going to come over tomorrow, and we were going to watch a game, so I bought us these steaks," Raditz explained. 

"If you're giving me his dinner, what will you do tomorrow?" Tights said as she smiled at Trunks who was shrieking with laughter. 

"He can eat cereal for all I care, I'd rather cook for you," he chuckled as he started peeling potatoes. Tights watched as he moved around the kitchen with comfortable ease and he looked up at her and Trunks, who was watching with interest. "I hope you're watching carefully, little man. If you can cook a great steak, then you can get any girl you want. They say the way to a man's heart is his stomach, but buddy if you can cook, and I mean  _ really  _ cook, then you'll have the ladies crawling all over you."

Trunks gave a happy cry at Raditz words, gurgling as though to reply and Tights chuckled, "You are corrupting him. He's hanging on your every word." 

"He's already a lady killer, look at him. He's already got you wrapped around his finger," Raditz grinned as Tights continued to play with Trunks' feet. 

"I can't help it, he's adorable," Tights grinned as she tickled the babe's tummy. 

"See, he's a natural, I'm just honing his skill," Raditz gave a devilish smirk. He started going through drawers and frowned slightly, "Doesn't your sister have a masher?" 

Tights stood up to go over to him and reached into a drawer behind him to pull out the item he was looking for. "Thanks," he said as he took them from her, his hands lingering on hers for a moment before pulling away. She was about to walk away when he stopped her, "I need your opinion before you go on these potatoes."

He made work of whipping up his mashed potatoes, adding copious amounts of sour cream and butter before he took out a spoon and scooped some up. He held it up to her, "Give this a try." 

Tights looked at him for a moment and then at the spoon, leaning forward to have a taste. The potatoes had a creamy tang that lit up her taste buds, and she glanced at him in surprise, "Wow!" 

"You like that? Have another taste," Raditz said as he gathered another scoop. Tights moved again and just as her mouth reached the spoon, it was gone and replaced by Raditz lips. She pulled back in surprise and he grinned, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Tights licked her lips, tasting his unique flavor, and his eyes dropped to follow the movement of her tongue. He brought his head down to slowly move in and Tights didn't stop him as he brushed his lips against hers. His lips reminded her of firm pillows as he worked open her lips with gentle touches and she parted them for him, allowing his tongue to sweep inside her mouth. 

Tights gave a small cry of delight as his tongue stroked hers and she heard him moan. His hand found the base of her nape, his fingers tangling into her hair to hold her in place as he deepened his kiss and twirled his tongue around hers in a dominating way that delighted her feminine mind. Her hands reached out to touch the hard muscles of his chest, unknowingly gripping his shirt as she mewled into his mouth and enjoyed the way he artfully suckled her tongue with his own. Tights' body grew hotter, moisture pooling between her thighs as his light cologne and musky scent filled her lungs. She suddenly wanted to feel that body against her own and she pushed her chest into his, rubbing her now sensitive breasts that needed the friction only his body could provide. 

A fussy cry let out, and Tights quickly pulled away to see Trunks crying softly and she quickly went to him. "What's the matter, little one?" 

"He either pooped or he's hungry," Raditz said from behind her and she moved aside as he went to carefully pick up Trunks, supporting his head. He reached down to smell his diaper, "He's all clean, must be hungry." 

"Let me grab a bottle," Tights said as she went to the fridge while Raditz shifted Trunks to lie across his arm, gently rocking the fussy babe. Tights handed Raditz the bottle and Trunks quickly quieted as soon as the nipple was in his mouth. 

"Damn, he's cute," Raditz smiled softly as Trunks looked up at him while he fed.

Tights took in the sight of the very large man with her tiny nephew in his arms and she smiled softly. "Yeah. He is, isn't he."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked it! Thank you rogue_1102 for helping me out! You're an awesome friend! 😍
> 
> Please leave a comment! 😘


	8. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

"Mmmm, Vegeta, I want you," Bulma moaned into his mouth as she kissed him deeply. 

Vegeta’s grip on her hips tightened as her hands trailed down his chest, "Bulma, no."

Vegeta had already given in to his woman. When she began to leave lingering kisses on his jaw and her nails raked up his thigh the moment they peeled out of the driveway, he quickly parked in an area that was dark with lots of bushes in the gated community they lived in. She had then thrown his seat back and climbed on top of him, her soft body against his almost made him weep with joy.

Since the birth of their son, they hadn't had much time to be alone and the times they would have to be… lovey dovey were quickly interrupted by their son's well timed cries. If Vegeta didn't know any better, he'd swear his son was purposely keeping him away from Bulma. But now, she wasted no time to requaint her lips with his as her tongue delved into his mouth and as much as he wanted to say 'Yes' to her request to make love or fuck, whatever she demanded, he wasn't going to risk hurting her. The doctor made it very clear to not engage in sex, with a very knowing look at the two of them at the time. How she knew that they had a  _ very  _ healthy sex life, he blamed on his wife. 

Vegeta groaned when she began to suckle his tongue, and he felt like a randy, virgin teen fumbling around as he made out with Bulma. She pulled her lips away, licking her top lip seductively as she looked at him with her lust filled eyes. She was going to be the death of him. "We can fool around a little Vegeta," she said against his mouth. 

"Woman, in our history together, when have we ever just 'fooled around'?" He grumbled as his hands roamed to pert bottom. 

She petted his tie, “I remember there were multiple times in college where we could only do a little bit of heavy petting through our clothes.”

“That's because I didn't want to be caught with my pants down in the public places you would harass me,” he grumbled as he massaged her soft flesh though her dress.

“ _ I _ harassed  _ you _ ? If I remember correctly, you were the one who tackled me on the bed every time we were alone in your room,” Bulma narrowed her eyes as she made quick work of taking off his tie.

“Woman, you were purposely wearing those provocative short skirts to get a rise out of me,” he said as his fingers had somehow found their way onto her bare skin of her thighs.

She grinned wickedly, “And it worked every time.”

Her lips were back on his as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Her cool fingers grazed his heated skin as she hungrily claimed his mouth, making him moan. One of Vegeta’s hands found its way into the locks of her hair, pinning her in place as he began to take over the kiss, curling his tongue around her playful one. He would never get enough of her. She was everything to him. Even before he had realized it and almost lost her. And ever since then, he made sure that she felt how much he loved her. Bulma whimpered into his mouth as she began to rub herself against him as his kisses were ferocious and wild. Vegeta pulled away and stared deep into her eyes, "Get on my face." 

Bulma blinked at him for a moment then smiled like a cheshire cat, "Oh? And what do you plan to do to me?" 

"I'm going to make you scream," he whispered huskily, and he felt her shiver against him. 

"Vegeta…" she hummed as she kissed him again excitedly. 

There was a sudden rap against the car window, "Alright kids, break it up."

"Shit." Vegeta quickly tugged down Bulma’s skirt as she wiped some of her lipstick off his lips. Vegeta didn't bother to move them as he reached over to roll down the passenger window. He flinched at the light that was shined on him and Bulma, "Can I help you officer?" 

"Listen you two, I'm gonna have to call your parents and I'm sure they won't be happy to hear about this public display of inde…. Vegeta Prince?" 

The flashlight was gone and Vegeta could only get a shadowy glimpse of the patrol officer. "Yes?" 

"Vegeta Prince of the West City Dragons?" The officer asked again. 

"Yes, we established that, what do you want?" Vegeta growled in annoyance. 

"Vegeta, be nice," Bulma scolded as she gently slapped his chest. 

"Oh Kami! This is amazing! You're my favorite player! You are the best quarterback ever! You may be shorter than most, but they're not as ferocious or cunning as you!" The patrol officer incessant chatter made Vegeta’s teeth grind, and traced his fingers on the skin of Bulma's thigh to calm himself. "Oh! And Bulma Briefs! CO-CEO of Capsule Corp! You're even more beautiful in person!" 

Bulma chuckled, "Thank you, Officer…" 

"Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi!" The officer twirled in place and posed in a strange way that had Vegeta rolling his eyes. He turned back to them, "Oh no! Did I interrupt your date?" 

"Yes, you prancing…" Vegeta’s insult was muffled by Bulma's hand. 

"We were trying to have some alone time, Officer Jaco before we went out in public," Bulma said gently as she used her other hand to massage Vegeta’s chest to calm his growing annoyance. 

"I'm so sorry!" He said with genuine remorse. 

"You were only doing your job, Officer. Thanks to you, I feel much safer now," she smiled sweetly and Vegeta scoffed against her hand. 

"I'm only doing my job, miss," he nodded his cap to her. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now, and I'll tell the other officers on patrol to ignore your vehicle. Have a good day!" 

The officer saluted as he walked away, and Vegeta rolled up the window, "We're getting a hotel room. I don't need the whole neighborhood knowing I was ravishing my wife in my car." 

Bulma laughed as she kissed him before scooting off him to get in her seat, "What about our dinner reservation?" 

"I think we'll survive not paying thousands of zeni on plates the size of our son's fist," Vegeta said as he moved his seat back into the upright position and started the car.

"And speaking of our baby, are you telling me you're willing to leave him for the night with Tights?" Bulma said as she buckled her seat belt. 

"You told me I have separation issues with Trunks," he glanced at her as he peeled back into the road.

Bulma laughed, "That doesn't mean we have to run away." 

"Do you want to fool around, or not?" Vegeta smirked slightly at her. 

Bulma hummed as she rested her chin on his shoulder, "Let's have some fun, Bad Man." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a comment! 😘❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Thank you rogue_1102 for all your help beta'ing and brainstorming!! 😘


	9. Stiff

Bulma cried out and her thighs clenched around Vegeta’s head, her body warmed with electric heat. She panted as she felt the bed dip from Vegeta crawling to hover over her and bent down to kiss her red, swollen lips from when she had pleasured him with her mouth. She moaned, tasting herself on his tongue when he delved into her mouth. Suddenly, Vegeta pulled away and he looked down at her breasts, clad in her lace bra and she followed his gaze before cursing. "Shit, I'm leaking."

"I'll get you a towel," Vegeta said as he climbed off the bed and zipped up his pants, walking toward the bathroom of their hotel room. He returned with a warm, damp hand towel and handed it to her, sitting on the edge of the bed and watched her wipe away the sticky milk from her skin. 

"I hope Trunks isn't hungry," Bulma said as she dabbed her other breast. 

"You left him your milk, didn't you?" Vegeta asked as he laid across the bed on his side. 

"He may be small, but he eats like a horse, just like his father," she said as she folded the towel over to wipe the sheen of sweat off her body. 

"Hn," Vegeta grunted as he took her foot in hand to massage the instep with his thumb. 

“What time is it?” Bulma asked as she cleaned between her thighs. 

Vegeta checked his watch, “Almost midnight.”

Silence fell between them as they were lost in their own thoughts, but she knew they were both thinking the same thing. 

"Do you think he needs us?" Bulma asked quietly as she glanced at her husband slowly. 

Vegeta hesitated before answering, "He has his aunt with him." 

Bulma looked away and nibbled her lip, "But, he's never been without either one of us for more than an hour." 

Vegeta nodded, "He does have trouble sleeping if one of us isn't holding him. Not even your mother can sooth him." 

"I don't want to inconvenience Tights either," Bulma said with a twinkle of hope in her eyes. 

Vegeta nodded again, "And I don't want Raditz to poison my son's mind for much longer." 

Bulma tossed the towel on the bedside table, "We should go back." 

"Agreed," Vegeta shot off the bed and quickly found his shirt as Bulma scooted off to find her dress and threw it on in haste. She found her panties, chucking them into her purse and felt Vegeta zip her up. He then grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes. Bulma picked up her heels and didn't bother to put them on as she stepped toward the door with Vegeta close on her heels. 

Vegeta was soon racing down the roads, mindful of his speed, and Bulma placed her hand on his thigh to ease her nerves. It seemed like hours to Bulma before Vegeta pulled into the driveway of their house. Bulma whipped off her seat belt and opened the door the moment Vegeta parked. She got to the door and paused. The house was strangely quiet, and it made her more on edge as she took out her keys to open the door carefully. She felt Vegeta’s hand on the small of her back with an urgency to go inside and they made their way to the living room, where the hushed sound of the TV could be heard. Bulma walked in and froze. A small smile appeared on her face. 

Tights was asleep with her head on Raditz's shoulder. He had one arm around her and, in his other arm, was Trunks who was sound asleep. Just like the softly snoring man that held him. Bulma giggled, her son looked so small in the arms of the behemoth of a man. Vegeta rushed forward to grab his son, but Bulma stopped him and looked at him while placing a single finger against her lips to hush him. She watched them for a few moments, and smiled softly at how relaxed Tights looked, resting on Raditz. However, as much as she didn't want to disturb them, she needed her baby in her arms and softly stepped over to the sleeping couple to gently take Trunks from Raditz. Raditz snorted and woke up in an instant and, when he saw Bulma and Vegeta right beside her like a second shadow, he chuckled, "Couldn’t keep away, could you?" 

Trunks made a small noise before clutching onto Bulma, but he was still asleep. Bulma smiled down on her baby, "How could I?" 

Raditz smiled softly at the babe, "I don't blame you. He's a cute little dude." 

He glanced at Tights that was still asleep, "I’d better go." 

"Raditz, it's late. You can stay here for the night," Bulma said as Vegeta rested his hand gently on Trunks' head, seemingly a little agitated at only being able to touch his son. 

"That's okay Bulma, you don't…." 

"Just do as the Woman says. If you're going to date a Briefs woman, I'll give you this advice: Do as they tell you. With  _ everything _ ," Vegeta said and gave Raditz a meaningful look. 

"Got it, Captain," Raditz saluted with a laugh. 

"You can leave Tights on the couch, I'll get her a blanket," Bulma said, carefully handed Trunks to Vegeta, who seemed to calm the moment his son was in his arms. 

"I’ve got this," Raditz said, and carefully moved to scoop Tights in his arms before slowly standing. "Damn, she's light." 

"You can toss these women pretty far, so be careful," Vegeta said as he kissed his son's brow. 

"I'll try my best not to," Raditz chuckled. "So, where do I put her?" 

"This way," Bulma said and she made her way to the stairs, hearing them creak under Raditz's weight. She opened a guest room where the moonlight shone inside the pale blue walls. Bulma pulled back the dark grey sheets off the bed, and Raditz gently placed Tights on the bed. Tights sighed as she turned her body away from them. Bulma laughed and covered her sister, "She's been working too hard. It’s good to see her relax like this." 

"She's a reporter, right?" Raditz asked, brushing away a lock of hair from Tights' forehead. 

"Yeah, and she's working on her own crime novel," Bulma explained as she softly smiled at Raditz's actions. 

"That's pretty fucking dope," Raditz said while he watched Tights a bit longer. 

"Let me show you your room," Bulma said quietly and Raditz seemed hesitant to leave but he followed after Bulma, who closed the door quietly after them. She opened the door across the hall, "Here you are." 

Raditz smirked at Bulma, "You're not worried I'll sneak into your sister's room?" 

Bulma snorted, "I'm not our mother and if I was, I would lock you two inside that room together." 

Raditz chuckled, "Sounds like something my folks would do. I bet they would get along with Mama Briefs." 

Bulma laughed, "She made Vegeta and I share a room when he came to visit them for the first time. I think she also put fertility dolls in the room." 

Raditz barked a laugh, "Oh yeah, they would get along well. My pop insists the best way to win a wife, is to knock her up. He says it's a family tradition." 

Bulma laughed, but then quickly sobered and gave him a serious look, "Don't hurt my sister." 

Raditz glanced at her and he must have seen the weight of her words because he nodded, "I only want to get to know her and make her happy if I can." 

Bulma nodded, "Goodnight Raditz." 

"Night, Hot Mama," Raditz grinned and disappeared into the room.

"Don't get involved, Woman," She jumped at Vegeta’s quiet voice. 

"I won't let her get hurt again," Bulma turned to Vegeta, who still held their sleeping son. 

Vegeta nodded, "I understand, but she's strong like you."

"But she's more… sensitive," Bulma said as Vegeta took her hand to lead her to their son's nursery. “You weren’t there when she came to me, sobbing so hard I thought she was going to pass out.”

"I know, but she can handle herself. Just be there when, and if, she needs you," Vegeta replied, pulling them into the nursery and he ever so gently laid Trunks down. 

Bulma turned on the baby monitor while Vegeta tucked Trunks in, "Fine." She came over to the crib and looked down at her sleeping boy when she felt Vegeta come up behind her to wrap his arms around her. 

"Don't get angry with me, Woman. Your sister knows what she's doing," Vegeta said into her ear. 

"I know. I'm just angry about what she went through," Bulma said with a sheen of frustrated tears. 

Vegeta kissed her temple, "I know. I'm angry too, but she'll be okay." 

Bulma nodded and relaxed into Vegeta’s body as they both watched their precious child. Bulma didn't know how long they were there, but Vegeta eventually pulled her away and led her to their room. The night remained quiet as sleep fell upon the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think! 😘
> 
> Thank you rogue_1102 for all your help! 😊


	10. I Want You

Vegeta sighed as he tossed his lab book on the table and sat on the stool, quickly opening his book to check his notes for today's lab project. He looked around the room, and felt immediately out of place from the geeks wearing the lab coats that he refused to put on until it was necessary. He was only taking this class to complete his courses but, since he had to do it, he was going make sure he damn well aced it. As he waited for his usual lab partner, his father's words came to the forefront of his thoughts:

_ Keep your body strong, but remember that your mind is your best weapon, so always keep it sharp.  _

When he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he glanced up and did a double take. The most beautiful woman walked in. Her sky blue locks were up in a messy bun with tendrils of locks framing her face. Her pouty lips were red and her big blue eyes had a hint of makeup. She was dressed in a tight red dress that just touched the top of her thighs under her white lab coat. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked in and gathered the attention of the other students in the room, whom she winked to as she held her head up high. 

She walked toward the back of the room and around Vegeta, taking and the seat beside him. Her lips brushed his ear, "Happy Valentine's Day, Vegeta."

He glanced at her, taking in her outfit, "What are you wearing, Woman?" 

She crossed a leg over the other, "Do you like it?" 

"It looks too tight," he said as he looked away. 

"Thank you," he saw her smile seductively from the corner of his eye. 

He met Bulma Briefs last semester, they were both sophomores at West City University and taking Chemistry 101 for their majors. At first he had pegged her as some beautiful, ditzy woman that was getting by on Daddy's money. But, he was soon proven wrong. The woman in tight short skirts, and revealing tops, would correct the professor's own facts and had even argued about his research. But the moment she laid eyes upon Vegeta, she picked him as her lab partner and explained she wanted to work with someone who had a handsome, scary mug that would deter other men. He scoffed at her audacity, but didn't object when she plopped herself next to him. 

They went from partners who argued over everything, to friends who shared some private moments until one night everything changed. They were at a party together where she got belligerently drunk and, out of fear for her wellbeing, he took her to his dorm and took care of her. They had both eventually passed out on his twin size bed together. The next morning, she woke him with a kiss. He was surprised, yet not, as he had a feeling that this growing attraction between would snap and one of them would make a move. 

Since that kiss, any time they met alone, their lips found their way to one another, each time growing more and more intense. They had yet to fully go all the way, but there was a lot of groping and he had even used his mouth on her at some point. Her cries were the best thing he had ever heard when she came to ecstasy on his tongue, and the way she looked afterwards took his breath away. 

Vegeta jerked back to the present when he felt the tip of her red heel skim his leg and he looked over at her with a frown. She smiled wickedly, "What are you thinking about, Bad Man?" 

"How vulgar you look in that dress," he said as he started grabbing the chemicals they needed for their lab. 

She shifted in her stool to press her breasts up with her arm on the table, "Well, I did wear it for someone special. Do you think he'll like it?" 

"If he's into harlots," he replied as he put his goggles on. 

Bulma hummed, "You're such a prude." He felt her fingers on his thigh, trailing up to his groin as she pressed her lips to his ear. "But I like that about you." 

Vegeta glared at her from the corner of his eye, "Woman, are you going to focus or not?" 

She pouted prettily, "Spoiled sport." Vegeta grunted while he turned to the task at hand. She suddenly smiled at him and leaned in close, "I forgot to mention… I'm not wearing any panties." 

Vegeta eyes went large and his gaze dropped to her dress, and sure enough, he could see no hint of lines of her panties. He looked back up at Bulma, who looked like she won some competition and he glared. “Vulgar Tease,” he murmured under his breath. 

_ Fuck all the foreign whores you want son, but remember to hold your seed for a Saiyan maid. Never mix our blood. You don't want your children to look like monkeys. _

His father's voice resonated in his mind as he took in Bulma's fair coloring and lewd appearance. Saiyan women were always to be conservative in appearance, dress, and mannerisms, something the Woman obviously lacked. She was loud, opinionated, crude, dressed obscenely, and couldn't keep her hands to herself.

His father would hate her.

She could never be more than a bed mate.

He could never father children with her.

But he couldn’t keep away.

He whipped his head back to the lab and tried to focus on his work with Bulma, trying to push all the thoughts of why she was not for him when all he wanted to do was bask in her presence. However, his concentration was put to the test with different thoughts when she leaned in close, showing off her alabaster, teasing skin, and placed slight touches on his body. She even blew a hot breath in his ear, causing him to drop a test tube on the floor and glare murder at her as she smiled without a care in the world. And when he went to clean the glass up, she purposely crossed and uncrossed her legs in her short dress. She artfully didn't reveal anything, yet he knew she did it purposely to remind him of the knowledge she was bare underneath that dress. He looked up and cursed when he saw that knowing smile. When the time was up, and they were about finished with cleaning, his jeans felt tighter than usual. 

They were the last people in the room, when she walked past him and purred in his ear, "See you around, Vegeta." She walked toward the door, but Vegeta had enough. He closed in behind her and slammed the door closed before she could leave and she twirled around to face him in surprise. "Vegeta, what are…" 

He cut her off with his lips, and she threw her arms around his neck as he devoured her mouth. He kissed with fevered need and grabbed her thighs to hike her legs around his waist. Bulma reached down to pull up her skirt as he quickly opened his fly. He ripped his lips away from Bulma to look her intensely in the eyes. "Do you want this?" 

"Yes, I want you Vegeta," she said with a serious, lustful glint in her eyes. He nodded and she cried out when he was finally inside her. Vegeta panted as he put his forehead against hers, and he looked deep in her eyes, "That's only the beginning, Woman." 

Bulma laughed huskily, "I know, Bad Man." Vegeta smirked as he took her lips again and aggressively took her against the door, relishing in her sweet cries. 

Vegeta's eyes shot open when he heard his son's cries and he looked over to Bulma who was stirring beside him. He moved to kiss her forehead "I'll get him." Bulma hummed in understanding, barely awake and he whipped the blanket off of himself to go to the nursery. He saw his son, fussing loudly as he kicked the blankets, and Vegeta carefully scooped up the boy, who calmed somewhat in his father's arms. Vegeta sniffed Trunks’ diaper and, when he didn't smell anything, he stuck his finger along the edges. He was dry. Now eliminating two thirds of what could be distressing his son, he figured the babe was hungry and carried him over to his bedroom.

Bulma was sitting against the headboard, her hair tousled and her eyes barely awake, but always beautiful. Vegeta climbed onto the bed carefully and laid Trunks in Bulma’s waiting arms. She pulled up her nightgown and Trunks immediately latched onto her nipple, greedily slurping down his meal. Vegeta saw Bulma smile gently as Trunks looked up at her in rapt attention. Vegeta's chest grew warm with love at the sight. How he ever thought that there could be something better than this at one time, made him feel heavy with guilt. His father had been wrong about everything, and Vegeta was glad that he left those poisonous words behind him as it nearly destroyed the relationship with the one person he would move heaven and earth for. As he gazed at his wife, he knew no woman could ever compare to his gorgeous, smart wife, and his little monkey was the cutest, amazing child to exist. 

Vegeta laid a kiss on her temple and she turned to him with a smile, “What was that for?”

Vegeta cupped her cheek, “I love you.”

Bulma’s eyes grew marginally large in surprise, and she moved to kiss him tenderly on the lips, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! 😘❤️❤️❤️ I hope you liked this chapter! And also thank you to the amazing rogue_1102 for the beta'ing and support!
> 
> Also I wanted to share something about myself. I am half Mexican, and my mother, who is Mexican, once told me that when she was dating my dad, a guy she knew had told her that line "never mix our blood. Your children will look like monkeys". It was something that always stayed with me, but my mom would joke that yeah, she does have monkeys, they're naughty and like to get in trouble, but they're her beautiful babies.
> 
> So I decided to use that in this chapter, and Vegeta has grown from those poisonous words and I have him fondly call Trunks his monkey because he wants to move forward with the positive. And he loves his baby very much. 
> 
> But enough about me! I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a comment! 😘


	11. The Game

Tights saw the jealous side glare directed at Bulma from a woman in a tight pink print dress that showed a good amount of very perky cleavage and airbrushed tanned legs, wearing a startling amount of makeup. Tights also noticed the four inch heels and wondered how she could be comfortable on this slightly warm day. She then looked over at her sister, who wore her husband’s number 07 on a pink jersey French tucked into her jean shorts that just managed to cover her bottom. She looked beautiful and classic, with only a hint of makeup, and her blue curls blew gently in the breeze under her cap. Bulma glanced at her sister, “Ignore them. They don’t like me because I’m not a trophy wife and won’t stoop to their high school games.”

Tights blinked, “Who is she?”

“The wife of one of Vegeta’s team members. They’re all cliquey, and are jealous of our family and the fact that I’m married to the star of the team,” Bulma explained as they walked down the steps of the football stadium with Trunks secured to her chest with a wrap carrier. The boy was wearing a matching pink jersey and sound cancelling headphones with cat ears, and he was sound asleep against his mother. Bulma walked over to the seats that were right behind the sidelines of her husband’s team, “I’m glad you wanted to sit over here, Sis. I honestly didn’t want to be in that stuffy booth all day.”

Tights smiled softly, “It’s my first game, and I want to be able to see it up close.”

“It’s a lot of fun,” Bulma smiled as she adjusted Trunks and put her small diaper bag down on the concrete floor.

Tights glanced around the stadium to take in the details. On one side, the crowd was a sea of black and gold; faces were painted, jerseys were proudly displayed, and she chuckled when she saw men with their bellies painted with dragons. The other side was almost the complete opposite in color, with bright whites and orange and she sensed a collective excitement buzzing from both sides that nearly vibrated the stadium. She took a steading breath to curb her own enthusiasm, and the smell of bratwursts, popcorn and beer wafted up to her nose, making her mouth water. She decided then and there that she would have to wave one of those concession vendors to fill her sudden cravings. 

“You look cute, Tights. Raditz will be surprised,” Bulma said from beside her.

Tights glanced down at her attire - form fitting jeans, a black jersey with gold accents and the number 04 written across her chest, Raditz’s number. She had put on a little mascara and gloss on her lips, while her pale blonde hair was in a loose braid over her shoulder with a cap on top. Her cheeks pinkened slightly, “I just want to be supportive.”

Bulma hummed with a knowing smile, “Of course.”

Tights narrowed her eyes at her sister, “Don’t give me that look.”

“What look?” Bulma turned to her innocently.

Tights scoffed and gave a small laugh, “He doesn’t know I’m here.”

“And when he does, I know he’ll be happy,” Bulma smiled and then perked up when Vegeta’s team ran out into the sidelines. 

The crowd cheered, and the uproar was intense that Tights thought it could be heard from space. She looked over at Bulma, who joined the fray, whooping and shouting out Vegeta’s name. Tights smiled wide and clapped along with the crowd, her heart hammering in her chest, but then she saw Raditz run out in his uniform and she froze, her eyes growing large. 

She had never seen him in his uniform before and, while she had never been one to admire the male form, she couldn’t help the way her body sat up at attention seeing his muscles on display, stretching the fabric. His hair, that usually touched his shoulders, was tied up in a man-bun and then he stretched his arms over his head. Tights’ mouth went a little dry watching those muscles flex and move under his skin. 

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a whistle and she saw the teams come together for the coin toss. Vegeta was standing next to the referee, in all of his five foot seven glory, scowling fiercely at the other quarterback who seemed a little wary though he towered over him. Tights watched as Vegeta made the call and the referee flipped the coin. There was a collective gasp as the coin flipped in the air, almost in slow motion and then, Vegeta smirked. The referee made the call that the West City Dragons would receive the ball, and there was a thunderous roar from the crowd that was deafening.

Tights had never felt anything like it before and, although she was more introverted, she reveled in the way her chest pulsed with the crowd. She looked on with excitement as the kickoff started. The ball was punted effortlessly by a member of the defensive team and it was caught with ease by none other than Raditz. He barreled down the field dodging or shouldering his opponents and nearly reaching the 50 yard line when he was taken down by three men. “Yes!” Tights screamed out and watched as Raditz beat his chest at his success after he had jumped up. His teammates patted him and he received a smack on the ass from Vegeta himself in praise.

She turned to Bulma as the team prepared for the next play, “I always wondered, why do men like to slap each other’s butts?”

Bulma grinned with amusement, “Ah, that’s if they only have a special relationship. Vegeta would never say this out loud, but to him, Raditz is like a brother, and it’s his own way of saying how close they are.”

“Oh. I thought Vegeta didn’t like him?” Tights questioned with confusion.

Bulma barked out a laugh, “Vegeta doesn’t like anyone. But he and Raditz are close. They also share Saiyan culture, so they had their own difficulties… and they might be completely opposite, bbut they are both super competitive, like to fight, and are hard headed. If Raditz was a woman, I’d probably have some competition.” Bulma paused in thought, “Then again, maybe not, Raditz would look terrible in a dress.”

Tights broke into a fit of giggles, “Oh, Bulma.” There was movement from Bulma’s chest, and they both looked to see Trunks fidgeting in his carrier, wide awake. 

“Hey my little guy,” Bulma said as she gently unwrapped him to give him more movement, turning him to face the field. “Look Trunks, Papa is playing.” She kissed the top of his head and he hummed as his big blue eyes looked around.

“He’s getting so big,” Tights commented as she took hold of his small fist. “What is he now, four months?”

“Yep, from just a few days ago. Vegeta started playing peek-a-boo with him and he loves it,” Bulma commented with a smile.

Tights blinked several times at that statement, “Vegeta? Plays peek-a-boo?”

Bulma laughed, “It’s really fucking cute. I have a video for proof, just promise that you won't show it to Raditz because I don’t like to share my blackmail material.”

Tights laughed, “I don’t see him that often, Bulma.”

“You’ve been on a few dates already, haven’t you?” Bulma asked as she looked up to see a camera directed toward her and she held up Trunks, their faces appearing on the jumbotron for all to see and she smiled large before kissing Trunks on the cheek. “Look Trunks, you’re going to be famous now with your handsome looks.”

Tights tipped her cap down to avoid the attention, “I hate when they do that.”

“They’re gone now, Tights,” Bulma said as she sat Trunks back down on her lap. “But you still haven’t answered my question.”

Tights peeked up from her cap at her sister who was staring at her curiously, “We’ve only done dinners and a movie, nothing exciting.”

“But you had fun, right?” Bulma gave her a knowing look.

“Of course! He’s a lot of fun to talk to,” Tights confessed, glancing away.

“And he’s not bad looking either,” Bulma stated with a grin.

Tights huffed, “It’s not all about looks, Bulma.”

“No, but it certainly can’t hurt,” Bulma replied as she kissed her son’s head again.

“I mean, Vegeta isn’t… conventionally handsome,” Tights said carefully.

Bulma laughed hard, “Oh, he straight up looks like a villain from a comic book, but I’ve always been attracted to that type. I like his face, always have. It’s what drew me to him.” Bulma then grinned mischievously and winked, “And his bod is pretty nice too.”

Tights snorted, “You certainly like to objectify your husband.”

“Of course! I certainly didn’t marry him for his personality,” Bulma grinned evilly and Tights giggled loudly. Tights heard a whistle and she looked to see that the teams were ready to play. She had done a lot of research for today to understand the game better, and she couldn’t wait to see her new found knowledge first hand. 

  
  
  


Raditz shoved aside his opponent as Vegeta called for a timeout after the ball he had thrown for the second time went through Turles’ arms, and Raditz decided to get a sip of his sports drink. He grabbed his bottle and tossed his head back to squirt liquid down his throat. He thought he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. He looked up and his eyes grew large as he stilled. Tights was in the bleachers. She looked bright as sunshine, smiling at him with a slight flush, and then he noticed she was wearing his number. She waved to him and he dumbly waved back, knowing he had a stupid grin on his face. He couldn’t believe that she was here, and he hadn’t even noticed after playing up to the fourth quarter. She didn’t say anything about it last week when they had dinner, followed by bowling, and now he grew giddy at the idea that she was watching him. 

“Raditz, get your ass over here,” Vegeta shouted and he jumped to attention. He blew Tights a kiss before he turned back to the field and put on his helmet. His heart was beating in his chest excitedly. She was here! For him! He took the ball from a referee and got himself into place. He took a calming breath and gave a brief glance at the lineup, then heard Vegeta behind him. “Set!”

Raditz wondered if she knew anything about football, they had never discussed it because it didn’t seem like anything she would enjoy. Most girls he had been… involved with were never very interested in his games or really wanted to come and sit watch him play. But, knowing Tights, she probably did a lot of research to understand the game as she was someone that always wanted to be knowledgeable. 

“Hut!”

Raditz blinked… did Vegeta just….

“HUT!”

Raditz snapped it hard just as the defensive line made a move and he braced against his opponent. “Fuck!” He heard Vegeta curse behind him and bodies collided just as he saw Vegeta dive to get over the line before he was brutally brought down by heavy bodies. The whistle blew over and over, and the referees came over to pull the players off of Vegeta. Raditz immediately ran over to shove one of his own teammates out of the way and grasped Vegeta’s arm to help him up. Vegeta suddenly grabbed his face mask, hauling Raditz's face down to his level, “What the fuck was that?!”

Raditz blinked, “I…”

“If I wanted to work with a fucking amateur, I would put my son on the damn field! At least he’s fucking cute to look at!” Vegeta shouted brutally. “What the  _ fuck _ happened?”

“I…” Raditz looked up at the large screen to see the replay. 

“What was going on in Son’s head?” He heard the female announcer as Raditz saw that he had not reacted to Vegeta’s first call and he snapped the ball wrong.

“Prince was barely able to get a grip, and nearly lost the ball!” The male announcer yelled in disbelief. Raditz paled slightly when he saw that the ball had gone through Vegeta’s arms, who barely managed to recover and, with only one option left, had to run the ball himself before the other team could take him down. 

“Fuck!” Raditz said as he watched Vegeta get pummeled by heavy bodies.

“And Prince got taken down hard! Good thing he’s alright!” The female announcer stated in awe.

“Is that helmet squeezing your big head too tight! This isn’t kiddie flag football! Do that again, and I’ll bench you! Got it!” Vegeta growled angrily.

Raditz nodded, the demoralizing feeling of letting down his team swelling in his chest, “It won’t happen again.”

“Good. Now let’s win this fucking thing,” Vegeta said as he released Raditz and jogged into position, not before slapping Raditz on the ass.

Raditz took a deep breath and released it before getting into place, making himself focus on the game and glared at the linebacker in front of him as he took in the line of his team. He made some adjustments and when Vegeta made the call, he snapped the ball and in seconds Vegeta had made a fast past. It was caught by the rookie Cabba, who took off as fast as he could down the field. Both he and Vegeta watched as the smaller player bobbed and weaved until he was taken down in the endzone. Vegeta and Raditz looked at each other in disbelief just as the crowd went wild and their fans screamed at the top of their lungs. When Cabba came back, he was rewarded with pats all over his body from his teammates and he grinned ear to ear with pride. They had unofficially won the game. 

With only 30 seconds left in the game, the placekicker completed the final punt and the teams went through the motions of the final game until the clock ran out. The announcement was made: The West City Dragons had won. The team cheered along with the crowd and Raditz saw Vegeta jog over to the bleachers where Bulma was standing with Trunks in her arms. Raditz followed after them, seeing Tights jumping up and down beside her with excitement.

“Woman, why is his jersey pink?” Vegeta said as he reached up to take Trunks and Bulma carefully handed him the baby, who gave an excited squeal when he was put in his father’s arms.

“I wanted us to match, duh! Vegeta,” Bulma huffed with her hands on her hips. Vegeta said nothing as he put an affectionate kiss on his son’s brow and smiled gently at the boy who was reaching for his face.

“Was he good?” Vegeta asked as he rubbed his son’s back.

“He was the best baby ever. If anything, he’s overstimulated and won’t sleep tonight,” Bulma laughed.

“I guess I’ll take responsibility and play with him,” Vegeta scowled but his voice sounded anything but put out.

Raditz snorted as he turned to Tights who was leaning over the wall of bleachers that separated them, and he impulsively grabbed her by the waist to lift her up over it. She squeaked, obviously surprised by his strength, and he twirled her around. He grinned happily, “You’re here!”

Tights blushed with a small giggle as he put her down carefully on the ground, “Bulma invited me, and I wanted to see you play.”

“What did you think?” He asked excitedly, refusing to take his hands off her.

“It was a lot of fun!” Tights said so brightly that it made his heart skip a beat. “I wanted to make sure I understood the game, so I did a lot of reading!”

Raditz chuckled, it was exactly as he thought. “So, would you… want to come to another game?”

Tights smiled sweetly, “Of course!” Raditz cupped her cheek with his hand. She was so beautiful with her dark brown eyes gazing at him with such affection that he had never seen before in another woman, and her pretty face was flushed. He moved without thought, bringing his face slowly closer to hers. “Raditz?” He blinked when she said his name, his lips only an inch away from hers and he pulled back with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry, Tights, I can’t help myself some…”

He was cut off when he was suddenly pulled down and she gave him a small peck on his lips, her face beet red when she pulled away. Raditz was shocked for a moment before he grinned like a fool, “Now where can I get more of those?”

Tights slapped his arm gently, “I’ve given you plenty before.”

Raditz laughed, “Dinner tonight?”

She nodded, “I’d like that.” She glanced up at her sister who was smiling at them knowingly, and her face resembled a tomato as she returned her attention to Raditz. “Could you maybe put me back up there?”

“Of course, my lady,” Raditz said as he carefully swept her up into his arms and put her over the wall. “I’ll catch you later!” 

Raditz made his rounds to congratulate his teammates, ruffled Cabba’s hair and shook hands with his opponents before going to the locker room to clean up. Just as he took off his shoulder pads he heard his phone ring inside his locker and he grabbed it curiously. He saw the caller ID and cursed. 

His father was calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I've been MIA but I hope to have more chapters posted soon!
> 
> I just want to thank my official beta rogue_1102 for all her help on this chapter and all the insight into football that really helped me get those details in!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it and please leave a comment!


	12. Cuddle Time

“You’re… so… beautiful…” Raditz whispered in between heated kisses, moaning with Tights as their lips kneaded together and they hardly came up for air. They were lying on top of his red and grey comforter that covered his king sized, redwood bed, and he had Tights sprawled on top of him, kissing her like a randy teenager. One hand found the soft skin of her back under her jersey and the other wove into her blonde locks, while Tights held his face in her delicate hands. He had brought her to his penthouse to cook her dinner and, as one thing led to another, he soon found himself on his bed with Tights' soft body pressed against his. 

"So… perfect," he mumbled into her mouth and she lifted her head with an amused expression. 

"Raditz…" She smiled softly. 

"Yeah, sweet cheeks?" Raditz grinned, licking his lips. 

"Shut up," she demanded and he felt his body burn with arousal. 

"Yes, ma'am," he nearly saluted. 

Tights brought her lips down with a smile and claimed his mouth with unhurried brushes. Raditz sighed happily into her mouth and he parted his lips to allow her to tentatively slip her tongue inside, groaning at her sweet taste and the way she shyly took charge of his tongue. His day couldn’t have gotten any better at the moment, having the woman of his dreams kissing him sweetly, and he didn’t want it to end.

He jumped when his phone vibrated in his back jeans pocket and Tights pulled her mouth away, licking her lips in a way he knew she had done it without thought and he nearly groaned at the sight. “Raditz, your phone has been buzzing all day, maybe you should get that,” Tights said with a slightly concerned frown.

Raditz blew out a breath, “I’ve been wanting to avoid talking to this person today.”

Tights tilted her head, “Who is it?”

“My old man,” he sighed deeply.

“He seems pretty insistent, you should make sure it’s nothing serious,” Tights said with concern, and he knew that she wouldn’t relax until he answered his dad. She was too sweet. She hadn’t even met his folks and she was worried about them.

Raditz nodded before giving her a quick peck, “Alright, sweetheart.”

He reached into his back pocket, just as it began to buzz again and Tights rested her head against his chest as he answered and brought his phone against his ear. “ _ What do you want, you old fart? _ ” Raditz tried not to bark into the phone as he spoke in Saiyan.

“ _ Watch it, boy, _ ” Bardock grumbled in his ear and Raditz rolled his eyes as he stroked Tights’ back. “ _ I saw the game, were you asleep? _ ”

“ _ It was nothing. _ ” Raditz sighed and tried not to react as Tights’ fingers traced the contours of his hard chest.

“ _ You were distracted, _ ” Bardock accused unhappily.

“ _ Is there a point to this call, or do I have to listen to you bark all day? _ ” Raditz snapped, annoyed that this is why he wasn’t currently kissing his Tights, who was rubbing his belly.

“ _ It’s because of a woman, isn’t it? _ ” Raditz just knew that his father was frowning.

“ _ What! No! _ ” Raditz scoffed, trying to get his father to drop the conversation already.

“ _ Your mother and I saw you kissing some…  _ trollop  _ on TV, _ ” Bardock’s voice was laced with disappointment.

Raditz suddenly felt his chest burn with rage, “Da fuck?! _ Don’t you dare talk about her like that! _ ” Tights suddenly tilted her head back with a frown of worry and he massaged her back for calm.

“ _ I call it as I see it, boy, _ ” Bardock humphed at his end.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Raditz yelled into the phone. “ _ You don’t know shit old man! _ ” Tights could see that they were having a conversation that would be best to let him have alone, and she made a move to get up, but he quickly tightened his hold on her. She looked up at him and he mouthed:  _ stay _ . She settled back on his chest and petted him through his shirt. 

“ _ I know you haven’t changed. You keep chasing these… harlots, unfit for your mother to meet, _ ” Bardock growled angrily. “ _ When will you learn, boy? _ ”

“ _ I don’t have fucking time for this, _ ” Raditz said as he moved to hang up.

“ _ Wait! Raditz! Don’t listen to your father, _ ” his mother’s gentle tones reached his ear before he could press the button. He heard flesh being slapped and he knew his mother had smacked his father on the arm. “ _ My sweet boy, you played so well! Congratulations! _ ”

Raditz blew out a breath, relieved to hear her voice and he smiled at Tights to ease her, “ _ Thanks, Mama. _ ”

“ _ Your father and I were calling because we want you to come to dinner tomorrow with your… friend, _ ” his mother had paused on the last word, probably because she was unsure of their relationship.

Raditz gripped Tights hip, “ _ I’m not sure that’s a great idea, Mama. You heard, Dad. _ ”

“ _ Nonsense, I want to meet her, _ ” she replied with a smile in her voice.

“ _ I’ll ask her, but we’ll see, _ ” Raditz replied neutrally as he met Tights’ curious gaze.

“ _ I hope I see you tomorrow, my love! I’m making all your favorites! _ ” She said excitedly.

“ _ Thanks Mama, _ ” he smiled although he knew she couldn’t see it.

“ _ Boy _ !”

“Oh, fuck,” Raditz groaned and smashed his head back into the pillow in exasperation when he heard his father’s voice again.

“ _ Listen, you make sure that woman you bring behaves. I won’t have her embarrassing your mother like the last airheaded tramp you brought home, _ ” Bardock warned.

“ _ Whatever old m _ … whoa!” Raditz laughed when Tights stroked a sensitive spot on his belly with her nails and she looked at him with wicked mirth in her dark eyes, but she merely kissed his chin and he knew one day she would use his weak spot on him.

“ _ She’s with you now isn’t she _ ?” He heard his father’s suspicious voice.

“ _ What? No, I’m laughing at the replay from our game, _ ” Raditz winced at the obvious lie.

Bardock made a sound of displeasure, “ _ You’re still… _ ”

“ _ Bye Pop, talk to you tomorrow! _ ” Raditz rushed out and hung up his phone, tossing it on the bedside table.

“Everything okay?” Tights asked as she studied his face.

Raditz huffed a sigh through his nose, “My mom wants me to come to dinner tomorrow…”

Tights smiled brightly, “Well that’s nice.”

“With you,” Raditz finished.

Tights brows rose in surprise, “Oh.”

“My mom is making a lot of my favorite dishes from Sadala,” Raditz chuckled sheepishly as he watched her bite her lip in deliberation. He rubbed her back, “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

Tights looked up and smiled, “I would love to.”

Raditz felt his chest bloom with happiness at her words, “Really?”

She nodded in confirmation, “Yes, really.”

Raditz grinned like a boy with candy and threw his arms around her and turned to pin her on the bed, claiming her lips with a searing kiss. Tights giggled and put her arms around his neck, softly moaning at the way his lips took command over hers. His tongue plunged into her mouth to dominate over hers and she whimpered, pleased with his assertiveness. She felt one of his hands glide under her shirt, sending goosebumps across her skin as it slowly made its way toward her breast. She quickly grabbed his hand to stop him and gently extracted her mouth but Raditz’s lips found her throat, leaving hot open kisses. “Raditz, no boobs yet,” she giggled as he found a sensitive spot on her throat.

“I can’t wait for the boobs,” Raditz said excitedly as he brought his hand away at a respectful distance from her breast.

She laughed and tried to get out from under him, “Maybe next time.”

Raditz pulled his mouth away and pouted, “Where are you trying to go?”

“I should go back home, so I can get ready tomorrow to meet your folks,” Tights replied, trying to wiggle out of his hold.

“Just stay here for tonight, I can take you back in the morning so you can get ready,” Raditz said with a pleading look.

She giggled at his expression, “I would, but how will I know that you’ll keep your hands to yourself?”

Raditz waggled his brows, “You could always tie me to the bed.”

“I think you would enjoy that too much,” she smiled at him.

“You're too right,” he beamed with a naughty lift of his lips and she chuckled. He then stuck his lip out to whine, “Pretty please, stay the night.”

She tilted her head mischievously, “And what will I wear? How will I brush my teeth?”

“Don't worry sweetheart, I got an extra toothbrush and as for clothes, who needs them?” He gave her a pointed look with a silly grin.

She snorted, “You would like that wouldn't you?”

“Guilty as charged,” he pecked her on the lips. “So, what do you say? I have some stuff you can sleep in.”

Tights bit her lip in thought and then nodded, “Okay.” Raditz hooted in cheer, but stopped when she gave him a look, “Only if you keep your hands to yourself.”

He pouted, “No spooning?”

She laughed, “Spooning I’ll allow.”

“Yes!” Raditz carefully let go of her to jump off the bed and went into his closet to grab one of his jerseys. “I have this, if you want, to sleep in and boxers if you need them.”

She hummed as she took in the shirt, “I think just the shirt will be fine.”

“Temptress,” Raditz narrowed his eyes in mock chiding and she giggled as he went over to give her the shirt. “I have extra toothbrushes in the cabinet above the sink.”

“Thank you, Raditz,” she said as she rose from the bed, taking the jersey from him and lifting up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. She smiled at his boyish grin and as she was walking away, Raditz gave her a soft swat on the butt. She looked over her shoulder at him, with pursed lips of displeasure, and he chuckled when she stuck out her tongue at him as she continued her path to the bathroom. 

When the door closed, Raditz moved to change as well, putting on his sweatpants and his favorite faded superhero t-shirt. He heard the door open and Tights came out in his jersey, her face freshly washed of her makeup with her folded clothes in her arms. Raditz eyes roamed her body and loved the way she looked in his jersey with her bare, toned legs peeking out, “Whoa, darling.”

She shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Don’t get any ideas, Raditz.”

“Oh I have plenty, but I don’t think you want to hear them right now,” he said and then shook his head to get a grip. “I’ll brush my teeth too, why don’t you get in the sheets and relax.”

“Great, and where can I put my clothes for now?” Tights said as she motioned to the bundle in her arms. 

“Anywhere you want sweetheart,” Raditz said as he went to the bathroom and his eyes went large when he saw her bend over slightly to put her clothes in the far corner, catching a hint of her perfect bottom. His forehead suddenly collided with the side of the door and he cursed as he grabbed his head.

“Are you okay?” Tights asked as she came over to him.

Raditz chuckled, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just got distracted… again.”

She gave him a suspicious look, “You have been since I came to your game.”

He ran a finger down her cheek, “It’s because you’re so beautiful.”

Tight took his hand and kissed his palm, “You’re beautiful too.”

Raditz felt his chest tighten at her words, and he could see the truth in her eyes when she said that comment. He slowly brought his face down to kiss her, but he was suddenly stopped with her finger and he saw her smile, “Brush your teeth first.”

He snorted in mirth, “Yes, ma’am!” She giggled as he released her and went to go wash up in the bathroom quickly.

When he returned to the room, he saw Tights under the covers, waiting for him on her side with her head supported by her bent hand. She smiled prettily, “Took you long enough.”

“You’re a tease, you know that,” Raditz laughed as he slipped under the covers next to her.

“Do you have a side you prefer?” She asked as he moved in close next to her, mirroring her posture.

“With you on top,” He said with feigned seriousness. She raised an amused brow and he smacked his forehead, “Oh! Sorry, you said  _ side  _ not  _ position _ .”

She shook her head and chuckled, “You’re not behaving, Raditz.”

“Oh, I’m not, am I? Come here!” Raditz grabbed her and began to tickle her sides. Tights shrieked, her face scrunching up as she laughed and tried to move her arms around her belly to protect herself. Raditz only paused a few seconds for her to catch her breath before he continued his attack, smiling at her as chirped and chortled. She suddenly then reached out and found his sensitive side and he jumped. “Hey now! Don’t you get any ideas!” He warned, watching her eyes turn devious and she lunged for an attack. 

“Oh, fuck!” Raditz yelled as she turned the tables on him, grazing her fingertips along his sides with quick strokes. Raditz cackled as he tried to grab her slippery hands, but she was too quick to catch and when she didn’t let him recover for a moment, he suddenly farted. They both froze in an instant, and Raditz could feel his face gradually turn beet red, “Fuck…”

Tights bit her lips to keep from laughing as he grabbed a pillow to cover his face to hide from her, “Raditz, it’s okay. It was just a fart.”

“I can’t look at you right now,” his voice was muffled by the pillow.

“Awww,” she giggled slightly. “Don’t be embarrassed.”

“That was so uncool,” he said, tightening his hold on the pillow that she tried to take away from his face.

“If you want, I can try to let one loose too,” she said as she put her hand on his belly to rub it soothingly.

He was quiet for a moment, and then the pillow was lifted so he could look at her, “Why are you so awesome?”

“I’m awesome for volunteering to fart?” She raised an amused brow.

Raditz tossed the pillow aside and put his arms around her to pull her up against him, “You’re so perfect.” He gave her a searing kiss, “I bet your farts would sound so cute too.”

Tights snorted and giggled, “You’re so weird.”

He kissed her forehead, “So, cuddle time?”

She gave him a small smile, “Cuddle time.”

“Yes!” Raditz carefully reached over to turn off the lamp on the bedside table, and his room was plunged into darkness with the twinkling of city lights casting a glow over them from his large open windows across the room. Raditz settled in sheets holding Tights close to him as possible, and let out a contented sigh, feeling her nuzzle her face into his chest.

“Good night, Raditz,” she whispered, slipping her legs between his. 

He smiled to himself, “Goodnight, Tights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think! 😘
> 
> And thank you to my beta rogue_1102! You're awesome friend and writer! 😘


	13. First Impressions

Raditz smoothed out the fabric of his black and white striped button up underneath his leather jacket. His nerves were on edge and his hands shook when he comb back his hair with his fingers. He felt a delicate hand touch his arm and he looked over at Tights, standing next to him with a calming smile, wearing a blue button up dress with white polka dots that reached past her knees with a belt that accentuated her waist and hips. Her hair was pulled back in a French braid and she only had a hint of makeup. She looked sweet and innocent, and he hoped his father would think so too.

“Raditz, we can't go in unless you knock on the door,” she said teasingly.

He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together, “You ready?”

She nodded, “If you are.”

He smiled in return and turned to the door to knock. Not sooner had his knuckles left the door, the door swung open and there stood his mother, Gine with a huge bright smile. “Raditz!  _ My baby! _ ” She exclaimed and threw her arms around his waist to hug her large son, her head just reached his chest.

Raditz returned her hug with a happy smile, “Hi, Mama.”

She pulled back and rubbed his arms as she looked him over, “ _ **Have you lost weight? You need to eat more**! _ ”

He chuckled, “ ** _I eat plenty, Mama._ ** ” She turned her head and made eye contact with Tights. She blinked, taking in Tight’s features and seemed stunned. Raditz moved to take Tight’s hand again, “Mama, this is my girlfriend, Tights.”

Gine reached out her hand and Tights smiled as she gently took her fingers in a light touch. Raditz’s brows rose in surprise, it was a common way of greeting between Saiyan women, but it was a detail he had never thought about, and one he wouldn’t even have known to tell Tights. His mother looked surprised too and glanced at Raditz with a question in her gaze. He gave her a one shoulder shrug and she looked backed at Tights with a small smile. “Hello, I’m Gine,” she said with a roll of a tongue on her Ls with her slight accent.

Tights smiled softly, “Hello, it’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Son.”

“Oh, please, call me Gine,” her smile seemed to grow, and her eyes looked intrigued by Tights. She stepped aside, “Come in, come in, dinner is almost ready.”

Raditz looked at Tights and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before going inside with her. When they stepped over the threshold Raditz paused, seeing his father standing in the foyer with his arms crossed and a severe expression on his face. Raditz gave him a tight smile, “Hey Dad.” Bardock merely nodded in greeting and his eyes immediately slid over to Tights. Although his face was expressionless, Raditz could see his judgemental gaze. “Dad, this is Tights, my girlfriend,” Raditz explained, holding her hand tighter.

His father didn’t say a word and gave another nod before disappearing into the living room. Gine tsked in disapproval beside Raditz, “ ** _That man_ ** **.**” She turned to Tights, “Come, please have a seat.” Raditz walked into the living room with his mother and Tights, where his father was sitting on his sofa watching a football game, completely ignoring them. Gine led Tights to the larger sofa, “Sit, sit, please.”

“Thank you,” Tights smiled and sat down gingerly on cushion, but then she suddenly jumped up. “Oh! I almost forgot!”

She reached into the large purse and pulled out a bottle of white wine to present it to Gine, “I hope you’ll like it. It’s called ‘Amore’, Raditz liked it, so I hope I made a good choice.”

Gine looked at Raditz and then the bottle in surprise, taking it from Tights’ hands, “Raditz, you like wine?”

He chuckled goodnaturedly, but he could feel his father’s suspicious gaze on them and refused to look, “A little. I took Tights to this bistro on our first date, and they had some wine tasting. It was fun, but unfortunately that was the only one I liked.”

Tights rubbed his arm, “There is nothing wrong with that. It’s good to know what you like.”

Raditz looked at her with a wicked gleam in his eye and a slight smirk, but she gave him a light slap on his arm. He laughed and he caught his mother looking between them with awe, and he quickly cleared his throat, “So, yeah, I learned more about wine, thanks to Tights.”

Raditz moved to sit on the couch, patting the seat next to him for Tights to follow, but then Gine grabbed his wrist, “Oh no, you’re going to help me.”

“But, Mama!” Raditz whined, and Tights bit her lip to keep from laughing at his childish tone.

“Come,” Gine pulled on her son and he complied to follow her, giving a worried look to Tights. She only waved at him and he pouted at being dismissed as he followed his mother into the kitchen.

Tights glanced around the comfortable room. One side had a wall covered with family photos and she smiled when she recognized that naughty glint in the eyes of a younger Raditz as he played with who she assumed was his younger brother, Kakarot. His brother was more the splitting image of their father while Raditz seemed to have more of Gine’s features. Tights’ gaze swept up the rest of the room. The large tv was above a brick fireplace and to the side of it were shelves that contained different wooden figurines of the “Oozaru”, a guardian deity in Saiyan culture that she had read about before alongside more family photos. Everything about the room from the soft beige walls, to the dark brown rug and the light blue couches made her anxious nerves relax.

She heard Bardock click his tongue and she looked over at him to see that he was frowning at the screen. Tights focused her attention on the game, and saw the icons for the two teams, “Oh, this game will determine who Raditz will play in two weeks, right?”

“Yes,” Bardock replied curtly without even glancing at her.

“I really don’t think either teams really stand a chance against the West City Dragons. The East City Tigers quickly tire out after the second quarter and their defense gets sloppy, and the Satan City Devils have a habit of changing tactics every ten minutes and throws the whole team into confusion,” Tights commented as she watched the game with the Devils in the lead. She felt eyes on her and she turned to see Bardock staring at her, his expression giving nothing away.

He turned his attention back to the game and grunted, “I supposed Raditz told you about it.”

She smiled softly, “Oh no, I’ve been doing my research on my own. Raditz thinks I’ll get bored listening to him talk about football, but I try to coax it out of him.”

Bardock looked as though he was going to speak when Raditz came back with a tray of fruits, cheese, and crackers and sat next to Tights, throwing his arm behind her on the back of the couch. He took a grape and popped it into his mouth, “So, who’s winning?”

“The Devils for now,” Tights smiled at Raditz.

“Bah! They’re not a challenge,” Raditz scoffed and grabbed a handful of grapes to share with her.

She took one and delicately bit it in half, “I have a feeling it will almost be even.”

He glanced at her with a wicked smirk, “Want to make a bet who will win?”

She glanced at him with narrowed eyes, “It depends on what you want.”

“Oh, it’ll only cost you making me dinner,” he grinned boyishly.

She snorted, “You must really like burnt toast.”

He chuckled playfully, “It wasn’t that bad, I only had to scrape off half the bread.”

“Fine,” She pouted slightly and popped the rest of her grape into her mouth.

He beamed, “So, what do you want?”

She tilted her head in thought, “I want to go camping, I’ve never done it.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you serious?” Raditz looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, why is that surprising?" she looked at him innocently. 

"Well you looked so comfortable outside when we met," Raditz pointed out. 

"Raditz, frolicking in the woods looking for meteors is different from actual camping," she restored, bemused.

He threw his hands out in appeasement, “Alright, alright, so who are you putting your bet on?”

Tights looked at the screen, humming in thought, “I’m going to say the East City Tigers.”

“And I get the Devils! Oh, it’s on, sweetheart,” Raditz grinned happily.

“Raditz! Come here!” They looked over to see his mother pouting sternly by the door of the kitchen.

“Oops," Raditz grimaced sheepishly as he reluctantly stood to go back to the kitchen. Tights giggled silently, watching this large man give in to the small woman and he turned back to stick his tongue out at her. She shook her head and returned her attention to the game. 

“Why did you make that choice?” She heard Bardock ask and turned to find him still staring at the screen.

“Well, it's the second quarter, and the Tigers seem relax at the moment, taking their time for once, so I'm assuming they're trying to conserve their aggressiveness for later,” Tights explained, turning to watch the game, but she saw Bardock nod in agreement.

“They have been surprisingly calm so far. They have a different quarterback today,” Bardock explained quietly.

“Oh, do you mean Tien Shinhan? He's very good, I'm surprised another team hasn't made an offer for him.”

“He's waiting for Tao Paipai to retire,” Bardock commented.

Tights chuckled, “If he ever decides to retire.”

“He might have to after this season, he had surgery on his knee last month,” Bardock scoffed. “He's nearly my age and he's already falling apart.”

“Some men aren't as resilient,” Tights smiled and he glanced at her for a second before turning away with a grunt.

They were silent for a while as they watched the game, both absorbed with it and munching on a few snacks. Raditz then poked his head in eyeing them back and forth for a moment before speaking, “Everything's ready.”

Tights smiled as he came over and took her hand to lead her into the dining room, where the table was laden with an abundance of food. The rich smell of spices from the stewed vegetables, curried meat, chicken with rice, and grilled lamb on the bone, made Tights’ mouth water. “What do you think?” Raditz asked, seemingly a little nervous.

“I'm glad I'm hungry,” she smiled softly and he chuckled as he led her to the table, helping her sit before taking the seat beside her. His father took the head of the table while his mother sat across from them, looking between them curiously. 

Gine raised a hand in offering, “Please, help yourself.”

Tights nodded with a smile but Raditz took her plate and started to pile it with food. “I'll help you out,” he winked at her and she shook her head in amusement.

Gine clicked her tongue in disapproval, “Raditz, she has her own two hands.”

“I know, Mama, but I want to make sure she gets the good stuff before Pops over there does,” Raditz gave his father a knowing look and Bardock scoffed. Raditz put the overflowing plate in front of Tights, “There you go sweetheart.”

“Raditz, you gave her too much,” Gine reprimanded as she filled her own plate.

“Mama, this little woman can eat as much as a pig...ow!” Raditz laughed when Tights punched his arm. “What? It’s true!”

“Be that as it may…  _ rude _ ,” Tights glared at him, and he laughed.

"Sorry sweetheart," he gave her forehead a peck.

Tights then cleared her throat, and smiled at Gine, "By the way, Gine, you have a beautiful home. I especially love seeing your family pictures. I can tell Raditz hasn't changed a bit." Raditz chuckled beside her, somewhat embarrassed. 

"Thank you! Yes, Raditz has always been…" Gine paused to find the right word. 

"Naughty?" Tights supplied and Gine laughed. 

"Yes, ‘naughty’ is the best word for Raditz," Gine gave her son a cheeky grin. 

"Ouch, Mama!" Raditz clutched his chest, causing her to chuckle. 

"So, how did you meet our Raditz?" Gine turned to Tights as she dipped her fork into her rice. 

"We met at a party I was invited to, but I was more interested in going because it was an outside party and I wanted a glimpse of the meteor shower that was happening that night. When I was out there, Raditz happened by," Tights explained with a smile. 

"And what were you doing there, boy?" Bardock suddenly asked as he tore into the lambchop in his hand. 

"Getting away from my drunk teammates, and Tights is definitely cuter to look at than them," Raditz gave her a cheesy grin. 

Bardock grunted and looked at Tights, “Do you go to parties often?”

Tights shook her head, “No. I don’t really like parties, unless they’re family gatherings. I rather be with the people I love and relax.”

Bardock’s gaze shifted to Raditz in suspicion, but he only smiled at his father. Bardock stabbed his fork into his food, “ ** _What is this boy?_ ** ”

Raditz frowned, “What is what?”

“ ** _You fed her answers, didn’t you?_ ** ” Bardock accused, dropping his fork and lamb chop down and shoving his plate aside to fold his arms across his chest.

“Bardock!” Gine hissed as she glanced at Tights with concern, who was watching with worry.

“What?! Why would I do that?” Raditz growled low at his father.

“ ** _Do you think this would work? You bring this woman, you make her dress nice and say pretty words. She somehow knows about football and likes our food. Do you think I would fall for it?_ ** ” Bardock angrily spoke, his disappointment clear in his voice.

“Listen, old man, I didn’t tell her anything! She says nice things because she’s nice and she means it!” Raditz yelled as he slammed his fork onto the table.

"Raditz, Bardock, **_stop it!_**" Gine tried to intervene as Tights frowned. 

“ ** _I don’t believe it. You have brought nothing but whores into this house and then I’m supposed to believe that you suddenly change._ ** ” Bardock nodded at Tights, “ ** _So who is she? Some bored model who hopes to ring you dry of your money?_ ** ”

“ ** _Actually, I’m a writer._ ** ”

The whole family froze and their heads whipped to Tights who smiled nervously, “ ** _I’m sorry about my accent. I tried to pick up as much as I could when I went to Sadala_ ** **.** ”

Bardock blinked, “ ** _You… you can speak Saiyan?_ ** ’

“ ** _Only conversationally, I only took two years of it in college, and I picked up a little more from my time there,_ ** ” Tights explained softly.

“ ** _Oh my dear, your accent is lovely!_ ** ” Gine smiled happily as she looked at Tights with awe.

Tights shook her head modestly, “ ** _You’re too kind._ ** ”

“What the hell?!” Raditz said as he suddenly jumped out of his chair and looked down at Tights in surprise.

“Raditz! Language!” Gine scolded him in English, making Tights giggle.

“You never told me you could speak Saiyan!” Raditz looked at her in disbelief and amazement.

Tights laughed at his incredulous expression, “You never asked.”

“You… woman!” Raditz said as he took hold of her face to kiss her lips deeply.

Tights managed to pull away with a blush, turning her head away to block him from kissing her again, "Raditz, not in front of your parents." 

" ** _Say it in Saiyan, and maybe I'll stop,_ ** " Raditz whispered into her ear darkly. 

"Raditz,  ** _get off the girl and let her breathe! She and I need to talk,_ ** " Bardock snapped and Raditz huffed, reluctantly letting her go to sit back down yet he put his arm around her. 

Bardock studied Tights with interest, " ** _Why were you in Sadala? That place is not safe at the moment, terrorists are trying to take control._ ** " 

Tights nodded, " ** _I went there because of that, I'm a reporter and I was doing a piece on the Saiyan soldiers that were on the front lines._ ** " 

She felt Raditz grip her tightly at her words and she put a hand on his thigh with a reassuring smile. However, Gine gasped in horror, " ** _That's dangerous! You could have been hurt!_ ** " 

Tights smiled, " ** _I was scared at times, but I was with the best soldiers I ever met._ ** "

"**_I have not seen an article with the name _**Tights **_attached,_**" Bardock narrowed his eyes. 

"**_That's because I used my pen name,_** Jacklyn Shore," Tights explained and watched as Bardock's went large. 

" ** _You're her?_ ** " He asked in shock and she nodded. " ** _I read that… It was very good and Saiyan culture was captured well,_ ** " Bardock begrudgingly acknowledged. 

Tights smiled modestly, " ** _Thank you._ ** "

" ** _But why don't you use your real name, my dear_ ** **?** " Gine asked curiously. 

Tights hesitated to answer, " ** _There were a couple reasons, but one of them was that I wanted to get my start without my family's name attached_ ** **.** " 

" ** _Who's your family?_ ** " Gine asked encouragingly. 

Tights bit her lip before she spoke, "**_My dad is_** Dr. Trunks Briefs **_and my sister is_** Bulma Briefs."

Gine gasped and quickly stood up to go around the table to give Tights a motherly hug, " ** _Then you are family!_ ** " 

" ** _You're too kind_ ** ," Tights smiled as she returned the hug. 

"**_Nonsense, you should have told us earlier that you are_** Bulma's **_sister!_**" Gine said as she pulled back to gently take Tights' face in her hands. "**_I was wondering why you looked so familiar!_**" Gine gushed, brushing the back of her fingers along Tights' hair. 

Bardock cleared his voice, " ** _You said there were a couple of reasons, what was the other?_ ** " 

" ** _Oh hush! Bardock! Leave her alone!_ ** " Gine scolded. 

"Damn Pop, you got told!...Ow!" There was an audible smack and Raditz rubbed his head. " ** _Mama, can I have my girlfriend back now._ ** "

" ** _You can see her anytime, so let me talk to her,_ ** " Gine smiled at Tights before she gave her another hug. " ** _Bulma told me she had a sister, but said you were off traveling the world_ ** **.** " 

" ** _I was out on lots of assignments_ ** **,** " Tights explained. 

" ** _Bardock and I wanted to meet you! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. Bulma only had pictures of you from when you were children,_ ** " Gine said apologetically. 

" ** _It's okay, I don't mind,_ ** " Tights smiled as Gine let her go. 

" ** _I'm taking you away from your dinner, please eat!_ ** _ "  _ Gine gave her hair an affectionate stroke before heading back to her own chair. She turned to Bardock with a large smile, " ** _Oh Bardock, maybe we will have beautiful grandchildren like Trunks with gold hair!_ ** " 

Bardock grunted in response and shoveled food into his mouth without a word. But Raditz winced, "Mama, it's a bit early to think about that."

" ** _Oh, I know, I know, but I'm so happy!_ ** " She smiled at Tights, " ** _How is my little Trunks?_ ** " 

" ** _He's getting bigger every day._ ** ” Tights laughed amusedly, “ ** _Vegeta is very protective of him._ ** ”

“ ** _Vegeta glares at me everytime I’m near him_ ** **,** ” Raditz laughed as he began to eat himself.

Bardock grunted, speaking under his breath, “ ** _For good reason_ ** **.** ”

“Bardock!” Gine hissed at him and he tore into his lambchop again.

Tights picked up her own lambchop and took a bite, moaning at the juices that touched her tongue, “ ** _This is so good. I hadn’t had lamb in a while._ ** ”

“Raditz  ** _cooked it,_ ** ” Gine smiled at her son, then gave Tights a knowing look. “ ** _He’s a good cook, he used to follow me all the time in the kitchen._ ** ”

Tights smiled brightly and looked at Raditz with a tender gaze as he looked somewhat bashful, “ ** _He’s cooked for me a few times, and I know it’s because he had the best teacher._ ** ”

“ ** _Well I’m glad one of us can, otherwise I would eat burnt toast every night,_ ** ” Raditz grinned cheekily and Tights punched his arm with a pout, making him laugh.

“ ** _Girl, if you want to inflict real damage on him next time, I'll show you how to throw a real punch_ ** **,** ” Bardock interjected, not looking up from his food.

Tights smiled gently, “ ** _Oh! That would be fun!_ ** ”

“ ** _Dad, don't encourage domestic violence! I'm frail and weak!_ ** ” Raditz protested.

Bardock lifted his head to bark something, but froze when he saw Tights pick at her food with a slight trouble expression. He cleared his throat, “ ** _Girl, you don’t have to finish if you’re not hungry._ ** ”

Tights looked up with a smile, “ ** _I’m famished, actually._ ** ”

“ ** _Like I said she eats like...Ow!_ ** ” Raditz bent down to rub his shin where his mother kicked him in the shin. “Mama!” Raditz looked at her with feigned hurt.

“ ** _Leave her alone!_ ** ” Gine reprimanded and Raditz gaped at her before looking at Tights in disbelief.

“They’ve turned on me!” Raditz whined and dove to put his arms around Tights, nuzzling his head in her chest. “You’re the only one who cares about me.”

Tights laughed as she soothed his hair, “There, there.”

“ ** _Boy, get off her, you’re making a scene,_ ** ” Bardock barked.

Raditz grinned as he pressed his face tighter into her chest, “Actually I quite like it here.”

Tights’ face turned bright red, “Raditz!”

“ ** _Bardock! We will have very healthy grandchildren!_ ** ” Gine stage whispered to her husband who merely grunted in response.

Raditz chuckled as he lifted his head and grinned at Tights, giving her a peck on her lips, “I knew they would like you, you’re too perfect.” 

Tights smiled softly, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear, “Perfect doesn’t exist, Raditz.”

“That’s what you think, Beautiful,” he said as he gave her one final kiss before returning to dinner. Tights smiled as she watched him animatedly talk with his family, and relaxed as she was brought into the conversation with ease. She felt welcomed by his parents. Gine was loving and warm, and though Bardock seemed to be gruff, she could sense that he had developed a small affection for her, which she knew was rare. She was happy, and she only hoped that this happiness would continue.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's my birthday! Thank you Ruthlesscupcake, ni21, lachanophobic, Areo_ian, rogue_1102, and Black Swan for the amazing picture! You guys are so awesome! Thank you for always supporting me! 
> 
> And thank you rogue_1102 for the beta! 😘


	14. Children

Frustration rolled in his chest as he sighed heavily through his nose. He had been in the baby store for an hour and still couldn't decide what kind of gift to get for the child. Clothing was practical, but babes grow fast. Teething toys and bibs could be useful, but didn't seem… personable. He glanced at the wall of stuffed animals. The tiger had caught his eye practically the moment he stepped into the store. But would the boy like it?

"Excuse me, sir, do you need help with anything?" A young woman asked as she approached him. He glanced at his watch, realizing that he had been standing in the same spot for thirty minutes, and he cursed himself for allowing time to get away from that would cause… concern, and the store would someone to investigate. He shook his head. 

"I'm fine. Just browsing," he said in a clipped manner. 

She smiled softly, "Okay, but feel free to ask us if you have any questions." 

"Fine," he retorted as she walked away. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was this so difficult? He was debating about leaving when heard a woman giggle behind him, “You're right, Trunks, yellow is not your color.”

He froze. 

That voice.

He slowly turned around and there _ she _ was. She wore tight jeans, a white t-shirt with Capsule Corporation written across her chest, and a red leather jacket. Her blue locks were down underneath a black and gold baseball cap, with the number 07 written on it. In her arms was the boy. He was in a green onesie with a tiger on it and green booties. They were at the clothes rack, where the woman was sifting through small outfits while the boy looked on, cooing at the choices he saw. 

“Hmm, I don't know my little bad boy, I don't think they're cute enough for you,” she said as she kissed his chubby cheek and he squealed happily. She giggled, giving him several more kisses, “Yes, you're my adorable little guy.”

“You're coddling him, Woman.”

Vegeta Sr. swallowed hard when he saw his son. He was in jeans, a black t-shirt, and leather jacket with aviators over his eyes to hide his identity. The woman, Bulma smiled wickedly, took hold of his jacket and kissed him deeply, pulling away as she licked her lips. “Hey, Bad Daddy,” she grinned lecherously. 

Vegeta Sr. had never met the woman his son had married even though Vegeta had tried to introduce her to him. It wasn't until much later that he learned that she was the heiress of Capsule Corporation, but he had heard rumors that she had a wild side and he had seen images of her in skimpy clothing and her seductive grins. He had been… disappointed with his son's choice of wife. 

Vegeta scoffed and held out his hands for the babe, “Give me the boy before you corrupt him with your vulgarity.”

He took the boy from Bulma, and he laid a lingering kiss on Trunks cheek, who shrieked at the attention. As soon as the babe was safely in Vegeta’s arms, Trunks made humming noises and placed his hand on his father's mouth. “Hn, the boy is a talker, like his mother,” Vegeta smiled slightly at his son.

“Good. Then he won't be a grumpy asshole,” she smirked as she turned to a shelf with small hats.

"Hn. How long have you been here?" Vegeta said as he rubbed soothing circles along Trunks' small back.

"The store?" She asked as she picked up a hat with puppy ears. 

"No, the mall, Woman," Vegeta replied as she placed the hat on Trunks. 

"Hmm…. only a few hours," she said, taking a mirror out from her purse. 

"Woman, don't tire yourself out," Vegeta said with slight worry in his voice. 

She scoffed at his concern, “I’m not a doll, Vegeta.” She held up the mirror for Trunks to see his reflection and he took one look and immediately scowled, the very image of his father and Bulma broke into a hysterical fit of laughter. Trunks suddenly laughed with his mother and she kissed his brow, “He frowns just like you.”

“Tch,” Vegeta cursed but smiled at his boy.

Bulma took off the cap and replaced it with one with cat ears, bringing up the mirror for her son to see. Trunks looked at himself for a moment with wonder, then broke into a huge grin, reaching out his little hands to grab the mirror. “It seems we have a winner,” Bulma cheered, carefully taking the mirror from Trunks’ grasp and tossed it in her purse.

“I blame your father’s monster for his interest in cats,” Vegeta gruffed as Bulma took the hat off the boy’s head.

“You’re just jealous because Scratch doesn’t give you attention anymore,” Bulma laughed as she looked up at the toys on the shelves, and her face froze when her eyes met Vegeta Sr.’s. Vegeta’s gaze followed hers and he looked surprised for a moment before his expression turned to rage.

Vegeta quickly took Bulma’s hand and made a move to the counter, “Woman, let’s buy the hat and go.”

“Vegeta! Wait!” Vegeta Sr. called out to them and he saw the woman glance at him before trying to stop Vegeta.

“Vegeta, don’t do this,” Bulma said softly.

Vegeta stopped short and looked at her sternly, “No, I’m not going to stay when _ he’s _here!”

Vegeta Sr. approached them carefully, and Vegeta immediately pushed Bulma behind him, glaring at his father. Vegeta Sr. swallowed thickly, the hate and anger in his son’s eyes made his chest ache and he moved his gaze away and it fell on the blue eyes of his grandson. 

He had only been made aware of him after seeing the boy on the jumbo screen at Vegeta’s recent game, and seeing him here in person made his heart bloom in love for the child. He was a beautiful boy. Of course his mother was beautiful, but he also had some of Prince family features: the widow’s peak, the shape of his eyes, that mouth and chin. His son and his wife had made the perfect little boy. “Vegeta, he’s… beautiful,” Vegeta Sr. felt his eyes burn as he spoke the words in awe.

“Yeah, I suppose he's not bad for a dirty monkey,” Vegeta snapped in dangerously low tones.

Vegeta Sr. shook his head, “Vegeta… I was wrong…”

“Sorry to interrupt, but I rather have this conversation where we’re not the stars of our own reality show,” Bulma pipped up and Vegeta and his father glanced around to see people watching.

“Shit,” Vegeta cursed and looked at Bulma. “We’re leaving”

“Vegeta…” Vegeta Sr. stepped closer, he needed to see his son.

“Vegeta, calm down,” Bulma said as she wrapped her arms around his, and Vegeta Sr. could see his son visibly relax at her touch and soft tones. “Why don’t we go to the food court and grab some lunch? I’m pretty hungry, and there are too many witnesses for you to commit murder.”

Vegeta turned to his wife to glare at her, but she merely smiled at him, “Come on Bad Man, you know food always makes you feel better.”

Vegeta took a deep breath and blew it out to calm himself before he turned to his father, “Fine. We can have lunch and you can say your piece. After that, I don’t want to see you again.”

Vegeta Sr. nodded, “That’s fair.”

Bulma gave her father-in-law a stiff smile, “We’ll see you down there. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure he doesn’t run away.” She pulled Vegeta, “Come on, hubby. I think I want some greasy Chinese food.”

Vegeta gave his father one final glare before following after his wife to the counter to pay, and once they were out of the shop, Vegeta Sr. quickly grabbed the tiger stuffed animal to purchase it. He maneuvered his way to the food court, his heart pumping in his chest. When he reached it, he scanned the room and his face fell when he couldn't find them. But then, he saw a pale hand wave and he caught sight of his son's wife, sitting in the booth with Vegeta pinned into the corner. Vegeta Sr. nodded at her and approached. His nerves were jittery at seeing and talking to his son for the first time in a decade.

He put the colorful bag on the seat before he slid in. “Are you sure you don't want to grab something to eat?” Bulma asked him gently and he looked up at the woman. He had never been this close to her. She was indeed beautiful and by all accounts very intelligent. From what he saw with her interactions with his son, she was a soothing and guiding presence for his once hot headed son.

“I'm fine,” he said as he glanced at the babe in her arms, which he realized was nursing and his ears felt a little warm as he looked away. His son looked over at his wife and scowled, picking up the blanket that had fallen on her lap to readjust it over her chest.

She pouted at him, “Prude.”

He glared at her, “I wouldn't have to be if you didn't feel the need to have your tits out.”

“They're just boobs, Vegeta,” she scoffed.

“I don't care, vulgar woman,” Vegeta grunted as he fixed the blanket again when Trunks kicked it away.

“See, even _ your _son agrees with me,” she stuck her tongue at him.

“Tch, it's because you're a bad influence,” his face had a frown but there was no real heat in his voice. Vegeta then turned to his father, and the contempt in his eyes returned, “What do you want?”

Vegeta Sr. managed to unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth, “I wanted to see you…” He glanced at Bulma, “And your family.”

“Well, you've seen them, you can leave now,” Vegeta said as he wrapped an arm around Bulma's shoulders.

“Vegeta!” Bulma chided but Vegeta looked anything but reprimanded.

“Son, I…” Vegeta Sr. paused, trying to form his thoughts into words as he gazed into his son’s cold eyes. “I wanted to apologize…” He flicked his gaze to Bulma, “to both of you.”

“For what?” Vegeta’s voice went cold with anger. “For trying to poison my mind? When I told you about Bulma? You didn’t even want to give her a chance! You hadn’t even met her and you called her a foreign, conniving whore. She didn’t have that Saiyan breeding you were looking for. I also distinctly remember you telling me that I should make her my mistress, and you’d disown me if she became my wife.” Vegeta scoffed, “I can’t believe that I listened to you!”

Vegeta Sr. cautiously glanced at Bulma to find she was staring at her son with a sad expression, and he knew that Vegeta had told her everything. “Vegeta, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Nor was I.” Vegeta looked at Bulma with an intense love, though a frown marred his features, “I almost lost her. Just to please you, I almost lost this woman, who I’m not worthy of.”

Bulma glanced up with the same love that reflected in her eyes and smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta Sr. knew that he had been wrong, this woman was a force of nature and good for his son.“Vegeta, I can see that she makes you happy. I regret the things I said. I was a stubborn, prideful man, clouded by the old ways, but I know that I was wrong,” Vegeta Sr. blinked back tears that welled in his eyes. “I was a fool. I know I can’t ask for forgiveness, but I just want to be able to talk to you… I’m so proud of you. Of what you’ve become. I’m proud of you wife and your son. You have a beautiful family, and I’m happy for you.”

There was a moment of silence before Vegeta spoke, “Is that it?” Vegeta Sr. looked up to see a cold expression on his son’s face. “I’m suddenly successful, and Bulma is basically a queen, and you want to become family again?”

Vegeta Sr. shook his head, “No, Vegeta. This is not it.” He glanced at Trunks, “I just want to be able to see my grandson. Life is too short, and family is important.”

“You expect me to believe that you had a change of heart?” Vegeta asked and he tucked Bulma closer to him, who had been listening patiently.

Vegeta Sr. swallowed hard, “I’m… lonely, Vegeta. After you left, Tarble followed after your example.”

“Yes, I know. I was at his wedding,” Vegeta stated with a hint of smugness in his voice.

Vegeta Sr. looked away, “I want to see him too. I heard he’s an elementary teacher now…” He paused with a small smile, “He was always kind and gentle.”

“I’m surprised he stayed that way growing up with you,” Vegeta shot.

“That’s because he had you, Vegeta. You’ve always taken care of him,” Vegeta Sr. replied softly. “I just want to see my boys again.”

“You know, we are having a family gathering in a few months. You should come along.”

Vegeta Sr. glanced up at Bulma while Vegeta looked at her with horror. “Woman!”

Bulma reached down to pull her shirt down and handed Trunks to Vegeta, “Here, you burp him.” Vegeta grumbled but took the babe who cooed happily at his father, and he smiled at the child as he put him over his shoulder, gently patting and soothing his back. Vegeta Sr. had never seen such happiness on Vegeta’s face as he held his son and he looked down when Bulma slid an envelope across the table, “This was meant for a friend, but I can get them another one. It’s an invitation to a small get together, just friends and family. I would be happy if you would come.”

Vegeta Sr. carefully took the invitation as though she may just snatch it away as a cruel prank, but she merely smiled when he grabbed it. “Thank you.”

“Just bring your appetite, Mama makes a ton of food,” Bulma grinned.

“Woman…” Vegeta went to protest but Bulma cut him off.

“Shut it Badman,” she glared at him, but her face softened and gave his lips a peck. “I’m doing this for you.”

Vegeta gave a heavy sigh, “Fine.”

Vegeta Sr. nodded and he turned to the present beside him, grabbing it to hand to Bulma, “This is for the boy.”

Bulma smiled as she took the gift, “Thank you!”

Vegeta Sr. nodded and moved to stand, “I’ll leave you two alone now. I see you want some… family time.”

“Thank you, I’ll see you at the party,” Bulma replied softly.

He nodded one last time, giving his son a quick glance, who was putting his attention to the babe and turned away. His steps felt heavy, but he felt a little bit of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! To be honest, something like this happened in my own life, my grandfather who had never been in my life and had been abusive to my father once came to see us when I was in high school. It was a surreal moment and he was there to tell my father how proud he was of him. My dad was surprised though wary, but that was probably the last I saw my grandfather.... Sorry for that long narrative!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment! 😘
> 
> Thank you rogue_1102 for the beta! 😘❤️❤️❤️


	15. Unable to Forget

“Hey, we should go to that party next week! I heard it’s going to have live music!... Bulma?”

Bulma looked up at Yamcha sitting beside her at the counter, breaking from her thoughts and she smiled at him, “I’m sorry, Yamcha, what were you saying?”

He put his hand on hers, “Hey, if you don’t feel up to this date, we can do a raincheck.”

She gave him a small smile, “I’m sorry, Yamcha. I thought that this would help, but it’s still too soon.”

“I think you’re pushing yourself too hard, too soon, Blue. I’ve seen you go on other dates, and you look miserable,” Yamcha took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles in comfort.

Bulma felt an errant tear escape, and she quickly brushed away, “I’m so sorry, Yamcha.”

Yamcha pulled her into a hug, just as she bit back a sob, “You love him, Bulma, it can’t be helped.”

“But he didn’t love _ me _,” she sniffed, wiping away tears that refused to stop.

“I don’t believe that for a second, Blue. I saw the way he looked at you when he thought no one was looking,” Yamcha rubbed her back soothingly. “I wish you would tell me what happened.”

Bulma shook her head, “He thinks he can have it all, let’s just leave it at that.” She pulled away and gave him a smile, “I think I’m going to head out, Yamcha. Sorry for ruining the date.”

“You didn’t, I just wish I could cheer you up,” he smiled gently.

Bulma wiped her eyes, grabbing napkins to blot her running eyeliner, “How do I look?”

“Like a woman in love,” Yamcha grinned and she smacked his arm playfully.

“Kami, you’re so damn cheezy.” Bulma laughed as she slipped off her stool.

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Yamcha asked as he made a move to stand.

“It’s okay, Yamcha, I just kind of want to be alone,” Bulma said as she smoothed out her blue, floral print skirt and grabbed her small purse. 

“Call me when you get home, okay?” Yamcha called after her, and she waved in response.

Bulma stepped outside, the warm air had turned crisp at sundown and she took a deep breath before she made her way toward the direction of campus. The downtown area was alive with many students coming down for the weekend to party after finals, but she wasn’t in the spirit of celebrating. Just a couple of months before, she broke up with Vegeta after he came to her to talk about “family duty.” She didn’t even want to remember the words that he had said to her that day, her eyes burned from unshed tears and her chest ached as though it had been stabbed from the memory alone. Yamcha was right. She loved Vegeta, but it wasn’t enough.

Bulma found herself at the edge of campus, walking down a sidewalk path covered by trees, and she gave a sigh as she stepped forward. She remembered walking this path with Vegeta, holding his hand as she would tease him and giving him playful kisses on his cheek. She often got a kick watching him, the once aloof man who would look at her with eyes that never betrayed his thoughts, blush like an innocent schoolgirl. 

“Bulma.”

Bulma froze. She heard his voice, but she was sure that she had imagined it; however, she slowly turned around, and stumbled the moment when she saw Vegeta behind her. He looked enraged, standing there in a wide stance with his fists clenched at his sides and heated anger in his eyes. She turned back to the path and walked as fast as she could in her brown heels to get away from him, her chest tightened painfully from the mere sight of him.

“Bulma!”

He yelled after her but she refused to look back, panic making her break into a run to get away from him. She heard him curse and she knew that he was chasing after her, the soles of his tennis shoes pounding on the cement as he came toward her. Bulma cried out when she was suddenly swooped up from behind in strong arms that she knew so well, and she elbowed him in the gut, “Let go of me!”

“You idiot! What would have happened if you had fallen running in those ridiculous shoes,” He shouted as he held her tight.

“I don’t care! Let me go!” She yelled, struggling to get out of his hold.

“Bulma, listen to me!” He pleaded, his grip on her tightened.

“No!” She screamed. “Don’t touch me!”

“I won’t let go until you agree to listen to me,” Vegeta growled into her ear.

“You had your chance! I don’t want to listen to anything you say!” Bulma said as she used her heel to slam it down on his toes and he cursed, but never let go.

“Bulma, please!”

Something in his voice made her still in his arms and she took a deep breath to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling. “Just, say what you have to say and leave me alone,” she whispered hoarsely, closing her eyes tight.

He must have sensed that she didn’t want to look at him, so he continued to hold her with her back against his chest. “Bulma, I…” He paused for a moment. She heard him swallow hard, and that’s when she noticed that his arms were shaking. “Bulma, I missed you.”

Bulma scoffed at his words, “I’m not going to be your mistress, Vegeta! I don’t play second fiddle to anyone!”

“No… No, you don’t. I should never have… said that,” Vegeta’s voice was dark with remorse.

“But you did. I’m sorry I’m not a perfect, demure Saiyan woman!” Bulma shouted with all her might, and began struggling again, kicking and elbowing him in an attempt to get away from him and his touch.

“I don’t want you to be,” Vegeta said vehemently, holding tighter in her arms despite her struggles. “I never wanted you to be!”

“I don’t care what you want any more, so let me go and marry that woman your father wants,” Bulma spat and struggled against his hold again.

“No. I don’t want her! I want _ you _ ! I want _ my _ Bulma!” he said with desire in his voice.

“It’s too late Vegeta, I’m not going to be your whore!” Bulma felt the rest of fortitude crumble, and she broke into heart breaking sobs. “You make me sick! I can’t even stand the sight of you!” She screamed into the air, her voice carrying all the hurt that was inflicted on her by this man.

“Bulma…” His voice was weighted with sadness.

“I thought we had something more! I thought you _ loved _ me! But, I was _ only _ someone to play around with in your bed!” Her voice was growing hoarse from the shouting, but the words wanted to be released from her heart.

“Bulma, I do… I do… love you,” he confessed, his voice sounded leaden with unshed tears even to her own ears.

“Liar!”

“No, Bulma. It’s true. I love you!” he said, his breath coming out shakily.

“I don’t believe you...” she whispered hoarsely as she wiped at the tears that refused to stop.

“Bulma, the reason I made that stupid proposal is because I talked to my father. I went to see him to tell him about you. I wanted him to meet you.” Vegeta paused, swallowing thickly. “He got angry, and he told me if I continue to be with you, he would… disown me.”

“So you decided to listen to him?” Bulma choked on her voice.

“I was scared, Bulma… and I’m scared now,” he whispered, his voice quivering with fear.

“What do you have to be scared about?” Bulma scoffed at him.

Vegeta slowly released her, taking her arms into his hands to turn her around in his embrace, but Bulma refused to look at him. He reached into his pocket, still holding her one of her hands as though afraid she would take off, and suddenly dropped down to one knee to hold out a red velvet box to her. Bulma’s eyes grew large and her gaze shot to Vegeta’s, who had fear behind them, and he opened the box to reveal a silver engagement ring with a moonstone set in the middle and diamonds surrounding it to form a starburst. “Bulma, I’m scared you’ll say no. I know my father will disown me, but I don’t care because all I want is _ you _.”

Bulma stared at him speechlessly as he continued to speak, “This was my mother’s. She gave it to me just before she… died. She wanted me to give this to the woman I loved.” Vegeta paused for a moment, “That woman... is you.”

“Vegeta…” Bulma stared at him disbelief, not sure what to think.

“Bulma, I don’t know what will happen in the future but all I know is that I need you with me.” He gave her a pleading look, “Bulma, please… marry me.”

"And what of that other woman?" Bulma almost choked asking her question. 

"Nothing ever happened with her. I only spoke to her at social events," he replied with ease. "I never wanted her… I want you." 

Bulma stared into his eyes, finding truth in them as fresh tears fell from her own, “Vegeta, how do I know it’s not a joke? I won’t forgive you if you leave me.”

He shook his head, “I will never leave you. I want us to be together… forever.”

Bulma took a moment to look at him, taking in his features. She loved him, but he was capable of hurting her. He could change his mind again, and she would be back to square one where he ruined all men for her, yet he would seem fine as a daisy in the sun. She didn’t think she could go through that again, but her heart squeezed as she stared down at him and took in his features. She loved him, more than he could possibly know. Bulma took in a deep breath… 

“No.”

Vegeta’s face fell and moisture pooled around his eyes, “No?”

She shook her head at him, more tears falling down her face, “No, Vegeta. I don’t trust your word anymore. What will stop you from breaking my heart again? From changing your mind? I deserve better than that.”

Vegeta swallowed harshly before he slowly stood and closed the small box to put gently into her hand, “You deserve much more than I could ever give you, but please keep this. My heart is in this box and it only belongs to you.”

Bulma shut her eyes tight and sobbed loudly, “Vegeta, I love you, but I won’t let you break my heart again.”

She felt his warm arms wrap around her to hold her close and kissed the top of her head, “I’m sorry, Bulma.” She felt drops of his own tears drop into her hair while she cried into her chest and she wondered if they would ever be the same again.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


Bulma twisted her engagement ring on her finger as she felt the water gently pelt down her body, allowing the memories to wash away down the drain when she felt her husband's strong arms wrap around her. He kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek on top, "What's wrong?" 

Bulma hesitated to speak, but took a deep breath, "Why didn't you tell me what your father had said about Trunks?" 

Vegeta sighed heavily and kissed her again, "I didn't want to upset you. I told you enough about my father and his feelings toward our marriage." 

"Am I being… wishful, thinking he will accept Trunks? I don't care what he thinks of me, but our son is another matter," Bulma said as she leaned back into his muscular form. 

"I can call him to rescind the invitation. He doesn't need to be around us," Vegeta suggested with anger tracing his voice. 

Bulma closed her eyes, remembering the hurt that his father had caused them to all those years ago, but an image came to mind. Regret and longing had etched itself on the older man's face, and she knew in her heart that his words had been genuine. "No," she sighed with resolution. 

"Bulma…" Vegeta attempted to argue but she stopped him. 

"Let him have his chance, Vegeta," she replied firmly. 

"Fine," he barked, none too pleased. 

She suddenly felt his hands roam down her belly toward her sex and she snorted, “And what do you think you’re doing?”

He pressed his lips against the skin of her throat, leaving hot kisses in his wake, “After almost a decade of marriage, you would think you would know by now.”

Bulma hummed in approval when his fingers found their way to her mound, and gently traced her the seam of her lips. “You’ve been so frisky lately,” she teased, rubbing her bottom against his erection that pressed between her cheeks.

“That’s amusing, coming from the likes of you,” he growled, his fingers finding his mark, and teased the sensitive skin around her clit.

Bulma moaned unashamedly, “And it has nothing to do with being banned from my pussy for months?”

She gasped when he placed pressure on her swollen bud in reward for her vulgar words, and he kissed the spot where her shoulder and neck met, “You’ve been desperate for it too, Bulma.”

She chuckled playfully and grabbed behind them to take hold of his hips, pressing herself closer into him. He groaned loudly and thrusted himself into her. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to last?” She said as she grinned wickedly, her voice full of challenge.

“You should ask yourself the same question, temptress,” he whispered darkly into her ear and carefully turned her around, grabbing her legs so she would wrap them around his waist. Bulma rushed forward to collide their mouths together, moaning as he took charge and delved his tongue into her mouth. She felt the blunt tip of his member pressing against her wet entrance, and she cried out into his mouth as he slowly pushed into her, clawing at his back as he began to fill her. Her legs tightened around him, her inner muscles already fluttering and pulsating around his impressive girth but he didn’t stop until he fully seated inside her. He pulled his mouth away, panting as he pressed his forehead against hers and stared deep into her eyes, “Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head and smiled, “No.” She placed a kiss on his lips, “My body just really missed yours.”

He smirked, taking her lips into a hungry kiss and pressed her against the shower wall, giving her a moment to adjust to his size before he slowly pulled back to thrust into her with a hearty blow. Bulma ripped her lips away to give a hoarse shout, holding Vegeta tight against her as he continued to pump into her with slow but powerful jabs and her muscles suddenly gripped him tight before she threw her head back to scream. Waves of heat rolled over her body, and the pleasure continued as he rocked into her a few more times and he suddenly shouted, pressing himself closer into her as he released himself into her heat.

Vegeta buried his head into her neck, breathing heavily against her and Bulma chuckled between her own pants, “That didn’t last long.”

Vegeta snorted, “I said you were desperate.”

Bulma smacked his shoulder in mirth, “Jerk.”

Vegeta pulled his head up to look at her with intensity, “I love you.”

Bulma blinked at his words and smiled, kissing him deeply, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So I wanted to let you know that I am on break right now. I've been feeling down and let down by the fandom, but I wanted to post this story, I had finished it a while ago and just needed to edit it a bit. I hope you'll enjoy it! 😘


End file.
